


Infinita Romanza - Time Stamp VII: El pianista

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Series: Mafia!World [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Celos, Cock Rings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gangsters, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia Boss Jensen Ackles, Musician Jared Padalecki, Possesive!Jensen Ackles, Rope Bondage, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un accidente trae como consecuencia que Jared Padalecki se dé cuenta de él lugar que debe ocupar en la Familia Auditore, y ese lugar no va a ser siempre ir del brazo de Jensen Ackles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> El 7mo Time Stamp del fic Infinita Romanza. Este salio un poco mas largo de lo normal.

 

 

Es un accidente, lo dirá hasta el final si tiene que hacerlo. Es un accidente.

 

No es su culpa, ni de las niñas, ni de los perros, es sencillamente un accidente. No importa si Jensen Ackles le da esa mirada helada durante el resto del día, el mes o el año, continuara diciendo que fue un accidente y que no hay realmente un culpable de ello.

 

No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito de todos modos.

 

La verdad era, que todo el asunto había sido producto de su aburrimiento. Aunque fuera un chico moderno al que le gustaba averiguar cosas nuevas, estaba estancado en su carrera como pianista, y ahora que había acabado el verano, solo daba clases de piano los sábados todo el día, donde podía hablar con sus estudiantes. También les daba clases los lunes a uno de los hijos de los asociados de Jensen, un chico muy inteligente, pero aburrido.

 

Aparte de eso, se había dedicado a dar vueltas por todos los sofás de Jensen, yendo a través de sus libros en italiano, recibiendo clases de italiano de parte de Nancy, escondiéndose para hablar con Ian de tonterías, evitando a Kane, y jugando con los perros y las niñas cuando estaban en la casa.

 

Aquella tarde en particular había decidido salir a jugar a los jardines delanteros de la casa, como casi nunca hacía, sus perros se le habían unido tan pronto se dejó caer en el césped y unos minutos después las niñas, con uno de esos discos voladores que no veía desde que tenía cinco años.

 

Inmediatamente habían empezado a jugar con el disco de un lado a otro, sencillamente no midió su fuerza ni la dirección en que lo lanzaba. Hasta que vio como atravesó la ventana donde Jensen estaba reunido y... por supuesto los perros lo siguieron.

 

Siseo, escuchando el sonido de cosas romperse y luego las voces escandalizadas de muchos hombres hablando al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Padalecki se encogiera sobre sí mismo mientras las niñas se cubrían los oídos con ambas manos, como si eso fuera a hacer desaparecer el estruendo.

 

No sintió miedo, solo sabía que debía ir allí como un adulto y disculparse, quizás poner una carita de niño bueno y como siempre se ganaría el perdón de muchos, pero cuando alzo la mirada nuevamente a la ventana, la mirada asesina que consiguió posada sobre él fue la de su esposo.

 

Bajo la mirada, se dio cuenta de inmediato lo asustadas que parecían las niñas, por lo que les hizo una leve seña para que se fueran de ahí, mientras el caminaba hacia la habitación donde absolutamente todos le veían y luego a su perro y mientras caminaba hacia él y se acurrucada en sus piernas, estaba tan arrepentido y asustado, como las niñas.

 

— Lo siento, fue un accidente.

 

Observo al gran danés de Jensen salir de la habitación cojeando levemente mientras se acercaba a él, en su boca el platillo, al parecer tenían un ganador; no era para menos, seguramente con la conmoción Sadie y Harley se habían asustado tanto que se habían alejado.

 

Los hombres en la habitación hablaban rápidamente en italiano, con ellos estaban Danneel y Morgan quienes intentaban explicarles la situación, joder, seguramente habían pensado que era una especie de emboscada o algo así, no tenía idea de que pensar, no cuando Jensen siempre le decía poco de estas reuniones.

 

Alzo su mirada hacia Jensen, pero este aun le miraba con sus hermosos ojos dorados al sol, no cálidos como esperaba, no, eran puro hielo.

 

Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más, antes de que se viera forzado a bajarla. De reojo, vio como Ackles se movía, lanzaba órdenes, cancelando la reunión y sacándolos a todos de la sala, algunos de los hombres no parecían muy contentos con la interrupción.

 

No supo que decir, sabía que había sido un accidente, lo sabía, pero aquello no parecía ser suficiente para nadie y más cuando Jensen le tomo del brazo y llevo a la habitación de al lado arrastrándolo, pero aún en silencio.

 

No sabía que esperar, se sentía en un limbo emocional que no sabía cómo acabaría.

 

Sintió algo de miedo, aunque sabía que Jensen nunca le haría daño físicamente.

 

— ¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? — es un siseo, como una serpiente enfadada, los ojos bien abiertos, verdes ahora, fijos en él.

 

— Realmente, no calcule la fuerza con que lance el disco, ni en qué dirección, fue un accidente, lo lamento.

 

— ¿Un accidente? — lo repite, lamiendo sus labios, las manos en la cintura como cuando su padre se enfada con él. — ¿Un maldito accidente? ¿Esa es tu excusa? — Jared esta por responder, pero Jensen continua hablando. — Maldición, Jared, ¿Sabes quiénes eran esos hombres? ¿Cuán importante es esta reunión?

 

— No, no lo sabía, generalmente nunca me dices esas cosas. — Jared vuelve a quedarse callado cuando nota que la cara de Jensen está poniéndose roja. — Lo lamento, Jensen. — repite.

 

— Sigues diciendo eso, pero para mí no tiene ningún sentido. — hace un gesto violento con las manos, casi como si quisiera tomarle del cuello y estrangularlo, aunque no se mueve de donde está de pie. — ¡Arruinaste siete meses de negociaciones! ¡Rompiste la sala de reuniones cuyos muebles eligió mi hermano! ¿¡Y dices que lo lamentas, que fue un accidente!? ¿¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que si quieres jugar con los perros no lo hagas cerca de la casa o la piscina o el maldito garaje!? ¿¡Que eres, un maldito niño!?

 

Apenas la fuerte voz de Jensen se había elevado, sus ojos se abrieron impresionados, nunca había visto a Jensen de esa forma, tan enojado y fuera de sí, al menos no con él, mucho menos dirigiéndole esta mirada y ese tono de voz, admite que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por un segundo, iba a disculparse de nuevo, pero eso no iba a solucionar nada y sospechaba que si volvía a hacerlo, Jensen le mataría, por lo que por primera vez en su vida se quedó callado, mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

 

— ¡Maldita sea! — El nuevo grito de Jensen le hizo temblar, pero no se atrevió a moverse o a mirarle.

 

Escucho su respiración agitada, y luego sus pasos acercarse hasta que sus zapatos entraron en su campo de visión. Casi salto de su propia piel cuando sintió sus manos sobre su rostro, calientes contra sus mejillas frías.

 

— Realmente... — se volvió a quedar callado, simplemente.

 

No sabía que decir, Jensen tenía razón, le había dicho lo de no jugar dentro de la casa en infinidad de oportunidades y eso, hacía que dejara de ser un accidente, para ser un error.

 

— Me equivoque... es mi culpa. — acepto.

 

Las manos se retiraron de sus mejillas, y espero y espero a que Jensen dijera algo, le diera la razón o le gritara más, pero lo siguiente que escucho fueron sus pasos alejándose y al levantar la vista vio a Jensen saliendo de la habitación dando zancadas rápidas, cerrando tranquilamente la puerta.

 

Se quedó allí de pie, alzando su mirada a la puerta antes de suspirar, y un segundo después esta se abrió, dejando pasar a las niñas, los perros y Nancy, que se veía preocupada.

 

— Oh dios mío, lo siento tanto, cuando las niñas se ponen a jugar... fue un accidente, Jared, no te culpes.

 

— No, Nancy, es mi culpa, las niñas estaban conmigo y se supone que soy el adulto. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se arrodillada a la altura de las niñas que tenían los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Debí decirles que jugáramos atrás... no lloren princesas, ya paso.

 

— No, Jay, fue un accidente, tu no sabías que ocurriría eso... estoy segura de que Danneel conseguirá que esos hombres continúen con la reunión, creo que lo que más le preocupa a Jensen es todo lo que se rompió. — Nancy se encogió de hombros, mirando con cariño como las niñas le daban besos a Jared.

 

— Nunca soy de utilidad para Jensen. — murmuró poniéndose de pie. — Y ahora interfiero en su trabajo… — agregó, mientras ahora era Nancy quien limpiaba algo de las escurridizas lágrimas de sus mejillas. — Lo siento, ahí estaban las cosas de Josh que también eran importantes para ti.

 

— Esta bien, no dejes que sus palabras te lleguen, estaba enfadado porque está bajo mucho estrés... — le acomodo el cabello tras sus orejas antes de tirar de estas. — Y no te preocupes por eso, el mejor recuerdo de Josh esta aquí, en la forma de estos pequeños monstruitos que crecen a una velocidad espeluznante, ¿No, nenas?

 

— No llores tío Jared, lo material puede reponerse, eso siempre dice Tío Chris cuando rompemos algo de su cuarto. — dice una de las niñas, sacándole una sonrisa suave, sin ganas.

 

— Gracias pequeñas, Nancy, iré a caminar un poco.

 

— Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo, estoy seguro de que Jensen te buscara para disculparse por su actitud cuando se aclare...

 

Y aunque eso no debería doler de la forma en la que lo hace, no puede evitar que le duela, tanto que tiene que cerrar los ojos y seguir caminando hacia la salida de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más.

 

Fue un accidente, incluso si ahora siente que fue su culpa y que fue su error, pero el solo estaba aburrido, y ellos solo se estaban divirtiendo.

 

Pero lo cierto es que no es un niño, que interrumpió algo importante, arruinó recuerdos de Josh y quien sabe que más, no cree que Jensen le busque para disculparse, no cree que ni deba hacerlo y quizás por ello, se cambia de ropa y se va a correr por la parte más alejada de la propiedad, donde no pueda causar ningún problema.

 

Corre hasta que tiene que detenerse, porque el aire se le escapa y el sudor baja por su frente, corre hasta que empieza a anochecer y sus piernas se sienten pesadas, pero no tanto como el mismo.

 

Se detiene cerca del hermoso estanque de peces de la casa de Morgan, se deja caer sobre la piedra fría, respirando hondo mientras ve el cielo estrellado, aun con rayos naranja cruzándolos. Quizás debería buscarse otro trabajo, como barista en una cafetería, o aceptar la oferta de Nancy de montar una tienda de instrumentos. Algo que le evite estar aquí.

 

— Así no causaría problemas. — murmuró alzando su vista hacia el cielo, simulando que puede atrapar las estrellas con su mano. Definitivamente debe buscar algo que hacer, incluso retomar quizás sus clases de fotografía, visitar a Megan más seguido... quizás incluso a Jeff, lo que sea, en estos momentos todo le suena muchísimo mejor que estar ahí por las tardes. Incluso soportar a su hermano.

 

— ¿Te estas escondiendo? — casi pego un salto a la luna cuando el rostro de Misha Collins se atravesó en su campo de visión. — ¿En mi casa?

 

— No. — contesto de inmediato. — Solo salí a correr y me detuve a descansar, en tu casa. — explico haciendo una mueca cuando escucha lo extraño que se escucha. — Hola Misha.

 

— ¿Así de mal, uh? — Collins se sienta a su lado. — Jeff me dijo lo que paso... ¿Sabes que Jensen te está buscando?

 

— ¿Para que...? — preguntó sin ganas subiendo sus manos a su rostro. — Quizás ya vio los daños con detalles y quiere ahorcarme. — bromeó sin ganas.

 

— O quizás se dio cuenta de que fue demasiado violento contigo... ¿Fumas? — pregunto, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo de la cajetilla que había sacado de sus pantalones.

 

— No. — contesto sinceramente, pero aun así extendió sus manos para tomar un cigarrillo. — Pero qué más da... que tan terrible puede ser.

 

— Si no sabes fumar, muy malo. — Encendiendo su propio cigarro, Collins le paso el encendedor. — ¿De verdad no quiere escuchar lo que Jensen tiene que decir?

 

— No es eso. — se incorporó, sentándose en el césped y encendiendo el cigarro con curiosidad, para segundos después llevárselo a la boca y casi ahogarse en el humo que entro en su cuerpo. — Joder, esta mierda es horrible. — dice, haciendo reír a Misha.

 

— Ayuda a veces a relajar los músculos. — se encoge de hombros. — como psicólogo lo recomiendo, pero en tu caso, supongo que es mejor comer chocolate y tomar leche, ¿Quieres entrar? Jeff aun no llega.

 

— No. — contesto aun tosiendo. — Regresaré a la casa principal y tomare una ducha, para irme a dormir. — responde pasándole el cigarro apagado a Misha. — No quiero que Morgan me mire con esa cara severa que tiene, ya tuve bastante de miradas frías por hoy.

 

— Podrías dormir aquí si tienes algún problema con Jensen, no me molestaría... y no dejaría que Jeff te dijera nada. — le sonrió aun cuando Jared negó con la cabeza. — nos vemos mañana entonces, ¿Te parece?

 

— Claro y no te preocupes, si tengo problemas dormiré en mi antiguo apartamento. — se puso de pie de un salto y sonrió suavemente a Misha. —Nos vemos después. —se despidió para después volver a trotar de vuelta a la casa principal, no le toma mucho tiempo porque no está en mala forma pero es posible que mañana le duela bastante el cuerpo.

 

Entro por la puerta de atrás en silencio, se alegró no toparse con nadie hasta que llegó a la habitación que comparte con su esposo, busco algo que ponerse rápidamente y se dirigió a la ducha, realmente necesitaba una.

 

Casi se desmaya en el sitio cuando al entrar observo a su esposo desnudo, secándose el cuerpo mientras su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la habitación. Los ojos de Jensen no tardaron en fijarse en él, esa mirada helada que le había dado en la tarde, solo que ahora parecía que era por otra razón, quizás porque no sabía que era el quien había interrumpido su baño.

 

Pareció sorprendido de mirar a Jared allí.

 

— ¿Jared?

 

— Lo lamento, esperare... afuera, si afuera...

 

Jared asintió, más para sí que para nadie más, mientras se giraba sobre sus pies para salir de la pequeña habitación, joder, este no era su día, definitivamente.

 

Sintió como nuevamente los dedos de Jensen se encerraban sobre su bíceps, forzándolo a detenerse.

 

— Lo siento, por todo lo que te dije en la tarde, estaba enfadado, pero aun así no debí gritarte de esa forma.

 

— Esta bien. — respondió sin voltearse y con un pequeño suspiro. — No tienes nada de que disculparte, fue mi culpa. ¡Oh!, Necesito bañarme, avísame cuando termines.

 

— Bebe Jay, por favor... — la voz de Jensen no suena para nada como antes.

 

Volvió a suspirar dándose vuelta para enfrentar a Jensen. — No me digas así, ya no me gusta... lamento lo de esta tarde, en serio, no quise hacerlo. — Se queda callado unos segundos. —Sé que lo dije antes, pero en serio lo lamento.

 

— OK. — soltándole, Ackles tomo su bata de baño y se la coloco, saliendo del salón de baño sin decir una palabra más, dejando a Padalecki con el corazón en la boca.

 

Se tragó las lágrimas como pudo, aunque un sollozo siempre lograra salir de su boca cuando la puerta del baño se cerró, se encaminó hacia la ducha y se apresuró a dejar caer el agua caliente cerca sobre su cuerpo, con algo de suerte, se llevaría el frío que sentía en su cuerpo.

 

Por eso se quedó, bastante tiempo debajo del agua.

 

— ¿Jared? ¿Jared, está bien? Han pasado treinta minutos desde que entraste allí, ¿Jared? — la voz de Jensen le hizo despertar de su estado repentinamente. — ¿Jared?

 

— ¡Oh!, si, solo me distraje. — contesto en voz alta cerrando la llave del agua y sintiendo un escalofrío en su cuerpo. — Solo me distraje, lo siento, saldré dentro de unos segundos.

 

Deja salir un enorme suspiro mientras toma su propia bata de baño, sin molestarse en secarse el cabello cuando sale a la pequeña recepción, tan pronto lo hace, el olor de los bagels de canela y crema y el aroma a chocolate caliente inundan sus sentidos, y por dentro, aunque se sienta triste, sabe que esto es una bajada de pantalones clarísima.

 

Todo está acomodado en la mesilla de café, donde también hay un enorme Pie que por el color de su relleno es de frambuesa, no su favorito, pero no por eso menos delicioso. Los perros también están allí.

 

No sabe qué hacer, por lo que se queda de pie como un tonto, mirando a Jensen y luego a la comida, una y otra vez, hasta que se detiene, porque se da cuenta que no quiere comportarse como un niño delante de Jensen, no realmente.

 

—Huele bien. — menciono, mientras Jensen le toma de la mano.

 

— ¿Quieres cenar? — le pregunta, acariciando el dorso de su mano.

 

Le acerca al sofá, encendiendo la televisión e ignorando el sonido de las noticias mientras no dejaba de ver la expresión en el rostro de Padalecki.

 

— Sí, la verdad es que no he comida nada y Misha me ofreció un cigarro que... ¿Por qué me miras tan atentamente?

 

— Nada. — se apresuró a contestar, guiando a Jared hasta sentarse.

 

— Bien. — responde tomando su lugar al lado de Jensen, en silencio.

 

Tomando uno de los bagels rellenos, Jensen le sirve en una plato, rociando azúcar sobre este antes de ponérselo en el regazo a Jared, dejando que su esposo elija que hacer con ello. Es de esa forma en la que él también se sirve, es la cena más tensa que han tenido desde aquella noche cuando Ian se sentó con ellos.

 

Ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en su casa fue de esta manera, joder, la comida no tiene el mismo sabor, y por supuesto, cuando se van a la cama, ambos se sienten fuera de lugar, sobre todo Jared que no sabe qué hacer con sus largas extremidades que parecen esparcirse por toda la cama buscando el calor de Jensen.

 

Su oreja le pica por no estar apoyada en el caliente pecho de su esposo.

 

Lo cierto es que no sabe cómo actuar, por primera vez, se siente incómodo con Jensen a su lado, temiendo hacer algo o decir algo que este mal o sea infantil. Pero de alguna forma, con su cabeza llena de pensamientos, como estaba, se las arregla para no acercarse a Jensen y dormirse, aun con esa molesta sensación de pesadez y frío, que invade su cuerpo.

 

Cuando se despierta, definitivamente se siente diferente, cálido y seguro, los brazos y las piernas de su esposo rodeando su cuerpo, es una sensación a la que está acostumbrado, pero tan pronto llegan nuevamente los recuerdos, se siente extraño. Maldito, estúpido platillo, estúpidos perros, estúpido aburrimiento, bien podía habérselo lanzando a sí mismo y morir.

 

— Perdón. — parpadea varias veces, frunciendo el ceño cuando cree que ha escuchado algo. — Perdón por haberte gritado, tu eres mi niño, mi bebe, te amo de esa forma, amo cuan genuino eres, cuan hermosa es tu alma inocente.

 

Tan pronto lo escucha se aferra más al cuerpo de su esposo, se aferra a lo cálido que es, a sus palabras, a la forma en que su corazón late contra su piel y puede sentirlo casi en la propia llevando a su cuerpo en cada movimiento algo de vida.

 

— Jen... — contiene las lágrimas, mientras esconde su rostro en su pecho. — De verdad... — se pone a llorar suavemente, sin poder reprimirse un segundo más, se siente como un mimado, pero cuando Jensen le abraza con más fuerza, se siente amado.

 

— Lo siento mucho, no debería haberla tomado contigo, todo se juntó, la reunión, el susto, los perros, el desastre, las cosas de mi hermano, entonces tú... — susurro dejando besos sobre el cabello de Padalecki, sintiendo el dolor de Jared como propio. — ...fue estúpido de mi parte... tu eres mi bebe, mi niño, te amo, no me importa si fue un accidente o no...

 

— ¿Qué tanto arruine las cosas con esas personas? ¿La familia está en peligro? — preguntó suavemente, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo.

 

— Es un tema delicado. — susurro, pensando bien las palabras que debía decir. — Ellos no estuvieron de acuerdo en muchas cosas conmigo y no me extraña, de verdad, aun soy un líder reciente, puede que lo haya llevado bien hasta ahora pero...

 

— Yo lo arruine. — sentencia, en voz baja pero totalmente audible para el rubio.

 

— Puede que sí, puede que ellos ya vinieran con la intención de decir no... Su alianza iba a ser algo estratégica, pero ya ves...

 

— ¿No aceptaron? , ¿Van a intentar lastimarte? O a alguien de la familia… — preguntó asustado, levantando sus ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia Jensen.

 

— Lidiaremos con eso cuando venga, no creo que lleguen tan lejos, su líder está enfermo de cáncer y los candidatos al liderazgo de la familia... es una cuestión de tiempo...

 

— Estaba pensando empezar a hacer algo por las tardes, algún proyecto, tomar más clases o volver a mis clases de fotografía, quizás sea mejor que este lejos de casa en las tardes, quizás... es solo que ¡No sé qué haría si te pasara algo por mi culpa!

 

— Ya, ya basta, cariño, no hagas eso, mi vida, ya te dije que no me importa, lidiaremos con ello cuando ocurra, ¿Sí? — le acaricio el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas que bajaban de los ojos del hombre que amaba. — Me gustaría que consiguieras algo con lo que entretenerte, Nancy me hablo de una tienda de música, si necesitas dinero para empezar o proveedores estaría más que encantado de hacerlo.

 

Asiente, mientras Jensen limpias las lágrimas de sus ojos y acaricia sus labios suavemente.

 

— Esta bien. — contesto aun intranquilo. — Y sí, es algo que veníamos hablando desde hace algunas semanas, Nancy tiene ideas muy buenas y es algo que nos emociona a ambos. Tenemos algunos fondos, pero no sé si son los suficientes.

 

— Pues yo estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Jared, lo que quieras, mi amor, podemos poner el piano de Josh en el frente de la tienda, es un piano espectacular, y como adorno llama mucho la atención. — Ackles se separó de él, sentándose en la cama y tomando su agenda de la mesilla de noche. — Tengo nombres de proveedores aquí que puedan servir, y quizás podamos buscar un local cerca de la Tristana.

 

— ¿Sí? — sonríe acurrucándose junto a Jensen, que empieza a pasar las hojas en un cuaderno lleno de nombres y números — Wow, mi amor ¿Es que acaso tienes gente para cada ocasión?

 

— Por supuesto, tengo una lista de diez nombres de las mejores prostitutas masculinas de la ciudad. — se ríe bajito cuando Padalecki le empuja. — aquí puedes conseguir de todo.

 

— Enséñame esa y veras que la arranco. — no le importa si suena celoso, porque ciertamente lo está.

 

— ¿Oh, celoso? Tu nunca me celas, eres malo, en cambio yo una vez te puse dos guardias para vigilar si tú y Patrick se lo montaban en la academia.

 

— Pues que no lo diga no quiere decir que no te cele, por ejemplo cuando vamos a alguna reunión y más de un hombre se te queda viendo tan...tan, espera ¿Qué? — Preguntó sorprendido. — ¿Hiciste que...? , ¡Jen! — y su esposo tiene el descaro de reír suavemente, en un gesto ciertamente adorable.

 

— Hey, si tienes el poder úsalo, y además, no me gusta como ese Patrick te toca los codos o te mira el culo cuando vas por los pasillos. — Intenta explicar, pero Padalecki se está levantando indignado de la cama, su hermoso cuerpo solo cubierto por los pantalones piyamas que le quedan muy por debajo de la cintura, dejando ver su vello púbico. — Guapo, ven aquí, no te enfades, pensé que podríamos tener sexo de reconciliación.

 

Jared se detiene, mirándole aun algo indignado.

 

— Eso no es cierto, no me mira el culo... ¿En serio? — Jensen estira su mano y él se vuelve a subir a la cama, o más específicamente a las piernas de Jensen.

 

— ¿Muy desesperado?

 

La mirada de Jared es indignada un momento, pero al siguiente, esta abrazándole, juntando sus rostros.

 

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicimos?

 

— Hace unas dos semanas. — responde con un puchero. — No lo sé, quizás tres, pero hace tiempo no me tocas, no me acaricias, ni me dices que soy tuyo...

 

— Eres mío, muy mío... — Le besa en la boca, antes de pasar a besar su mejilla y de allí a su cuello amplio y sensible. — Cuando quieras que te toque, que te amé con mis manos, no esperes a que yo te lo pida... solo vienes a mí, soy tu esposo, mi trabajo es complacerte.

 

Es exquisito la forma en que Jared se estremece con sus palabras, porque lo siente a través de su cuerpo, como le ha extrañado.

 

 — Ámame entonces, Ámame hasta que solo pueda decir tu nombre, hasta que me estremezca y me pierda, pensando solo en ti... hasta que...

 

Un gritico se escapa de su boca cuando la boca de Ackles, dejando un trazo caliente por su piel, llega hasta uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo antes de succionarlo en su boca, sus manos acariciando la cálida espalda de su novio hasta llegar a sus glúteos, introduciendo sus manos por dentro del pantalón.

 

— Solo en mí, como yo solo pienso en ti.

 

Sus manos se aferran con fuerza a los glúteos de Jared, los separa un poco solo para soltarlos después, para escuchar como Jared suspira y se inclina sobre su cuerpo, casi cubriéndolo todo. Es justo ahí cuando recuerda que su esposo es enorme, pero inofensivo, tanto que solo empieza a dejar unos cuantos besos por todo su cuello, bajando en suaves y hermosas caricias, entretenido en besarle por todas partes.

 

No debió haber reaccionado de la forma en la que lo hizo, pero fue tan fácil, y le asusta la forma en la que Padalecki simplemente le dejo atacarle, eso le da mucho miedo, nunca ha querido hacerle daño.

 

— ¿Me perdonas?

 

— Siento que soy yo quien debería preguntar eso. — asegura en voz baja para después entretenerse en bajar los pantalones del rubio. — Sí Jen, te perdono. — agregó cuando siente que el rubio realmente necesita escuchar una respuesta.

 

— Tú nunca vas a tener que pedirme perdón, nunca haces nada malo. — sonriendo ampliamente, levanto sus caderas para que Padalecki sacara sus pantalones y los lanzara al suelo.

 

— Eso no es cierto y lo sabes. — le contradijo con un ligero puchero mientras acaricia las piernas de Jensen con sus manos, antes de subirse y sentarse sobre estas, recargando su peso en su esposo, que le tomo en sus brazos perfectamente, como siempre.

 

— ¿No lo es? Pensé que eras mi chico bueno... — besa el pecho de Jared antes de apretujarlo contra el, sintiendo su piel cálida sobre la suya.

 

— Lo soy. — responde sin evitar suspirar. — Pero te decepcione, es por eso, que soy yo quien debería disculparse. — la forma en que Jensen le mira, mientras deja algunos besos más sobre su cuerpo le hace agregar. — Sí ya sé que lo he hecho como ocho veces.

 

— Sabes que no me gusta escucharte disculparte... Es como si fueras un cachorro... Con esos ojitos hermosos... — susurra besando a continuación su barbilla. — entonces, una tienda de música... ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

 

— Sí, sí… — se inclina sobre la camisa de Jensen que desata con cuidado. — Y que dejes de estarme espiando cuando cada hombre de la faz de la tierra simplemente me habla, no es como si yo le gustara a todo el mundo.

 

— Tú encantas a todo el mundo, eres un árbol de alegría y amistad por todas partes... Un poco retorcido, pero eso me encanta...— toma las manos de Jared, apartándolas de su cuerpo y poniéndolas detrás de la espalda del mismo Jared.

 

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué retorcido? — preguntó sintiendo como Jensen acaricia sus muslos para luego subir por sus caderas, sus manos son tan cálidas que se mueve hacia estas. —Mmmm te he extrañado mucho estos días.

 

— ¿Me has extrañado mucho...?

 

La forma en la que Jared le mira, anhelante, deseoso, le hace vibrar todo su cuerpo rugiendo por poseer a ese hombre que le enamoro después de una noche.

 

— Exageradamente. — confiesa inclinándose para atrapar los labios de Jensen con los suyos, empieza como un beso suave, es apenas un contacto, que cuando Jensen le toma del cuello, se vuelve un poco más y más necesitado. Necesita sentirle a su lado, sentir que todo está bien, que aún le quiere pese a la expresión de su rostro ayer por la tarde.

 

— Cuando no estamos haciendo el amor, solo puedo pensar en ello... Como tu cuerpo se adapta al mío... Como tiemblas cuando te toco, mi amor...

 

Encaja sus uñas en el trasero de Jared, disfrutando de la suave carne y como se moldea a sus deseos.

 

— Mm, Jen, ¡Ohhhh! — suspira una vez y quizás dos o tres, cuando Jensen le deja suaves besos en su cuello, haciendo que una sonrisa pequeña empiece a crecer en su rostro. — Yo también, solo puedo pensar en lo vivo que me siento en tus manos, como me cuidas... Mmmm ¿Me amas?

 

— Te amo tanto, tonto. Aunque seas un desastre... Aunque vuelva a gritarte y a enfadarme contigo nunca quiero que te vayas de mi lado...

 

Dejando marcas rojizas por todo el cuello de su esposo, no se detiene allí, continua más abajo, dejando mordiscos por su pecho, sus hombros y rodeando sus pezones a propósito.

 

Le encanta como Jared se remueve con cada caricia, sus ojos pese a que ligeramente húmedos, brillan exquisitamente aquella mañana. Eso es lo que le anima a dejarle sobre la cama, a sorprenderle y hacerle reír mientras se acomoda entre sus piernas.

 

— Te amo, te amo tanto Jensen, que no se haría sin ti... — confiesa entre suspiros porque su esposo besa su cuello una vez más y no sabe, como de caliente le está poniendo con tantas caricias.

 

— ¿Quieres que te haga el amor? Eso quieres, ¿No?

 

— Sí, sí quiero que me tomes una vez más.

 

— ¿Solo una vez más? — alzo una de sus curvadas cejas, acariciando el abdomen de Jared hasta llegar a su erección la cual acarició sin rodearla con sus dedos, sintiendo la saltar bajo estos.

 

— No, todas las veces que quieras, todas las veces que... — un gemido desesperado se escapó de sus labios, Jensen sonrió, repitiendo la caricia solo para encontrar que se derretía en sus brazos — Siempre... para ti...

 

Tomándole de la cintura, le planteó firmemente en la cama, para luego subirse sobre la cadera de este, haciendo a Jared jadear cuando presiona su polla en sus glúteos. Le siente empujar sus caderas contra él y por eso se ríe, dándole a Jared el placer de frotarse con su cuerpo.

 

— Cariño, mírate...

 

Saboreando la expresión de Jared, se inclina hacia él, tomándole de la barbilla para besarle una vez más, esta vez la posición permitiéndole frotar ambas pollas.

 

— No, mírate tú... te ves tan jodidamente guapo, indescriptible Jen, indescriptible… — repite pasando sus manos por el cuello ajeno, al mismo tiempo que sus piernas se aferran a la cadera contraria.

 

— Mmm... Eres un baboso, no me cansare de decirlo. — e incluso si le dice eso, Jensen parece estar algo sonrojado por sus palabras.

 

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que han tenido sexo tan lento, solo frotando sus cuerpos perlados de sudor el uno contra el otro. Ackles es quien hace el mayor esfuerzo, embistiendo sobre Padalecki y jadeando acaloradamente casi en la boca del otro.

 

— Sí. — ríe entre excitado y divertido, para Jensen es una visión hermosa, exquisita en realidad — Pero soy tu baboso, enamorado de cada parte de tu cuerpo, enamorado de cómo eres, de cómo me miras... incluso cuando me celas... de todo.

 

— Mmmm... De verdad no creó que te guste como... Te celo... — jadea, rotando sus caderas sintiendo como ambos miembros están húmedos, uniéndose sus esencias entre ambos cuerpos. — bebe, me pones tan calientes no sé cómo resistirme a ti... Aun cuando quiero... Darte una colleja.

 

— A veces sí y a veces no. — susurro incorporándose lo suficiente para abrazarse a Jensen, para descansar su cabeza en su pecho, sentir su calor más cerca — Mmmm, lo siento — le dice frente a los labios — Lo siento tanto.

 

— Jay, vamos... Que hablamos hace solo un minuto.

 

— Tu dijiste que querías darme una colleja — se queja, con ese puchero que Jensen aun no comprende cómo puede hacer un hombre de esas edad y tamaño.

 

— Cállate y limpia mi polla...

 

Suena feliz cuando lo dice, empujando la cabeza de Jared hacia su entrepierna, escuchándolo quejarse.

 

— ¿Así? — cuando su cabeza está a la altura de la polla de su esposo, su mano se adelanta y recoge algo del líquido blanco, que cuando empieza a resbalar por sus dedos, se apresura a limpiar con cuidado, arriba y abajo... una y otra vez. Es exquisito piensa Jensen mientras siente a Jared removerse y empujarle lentamente al colchón, se deja hacer solo para disfrutar la vista de ese enorme hombre a cuatro patas sobre su polla, tragándose la entera.

 

— Quizás deberías filmarte follando conmigo y vender las cintas... Aunque yo te las compraría todas... — se ríe suavemente, tomándolo de la barbilla. — mírame a los ojos mientras lo haces...


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 02

 

Las últimas dos semanas han sido un caos, no las puede clasificar de otra forma, ha estado corriendo de aquí para allá, apenas deteniéndose a darle un beso a Jensen y comer algo y no precisamente en ese orden. Aunque tiene que admitir que ha sido en su mayoría un caos divertido, Nancy, las niñas y él se las han pasado hablando con proveedores, buscando el local apropiado, viendo distintos clases de instrumentos y diseñando la imagen del local.

 

Sinceramente se ha divertido increíblemente, como si fuera un niño de nuevo, Nancy y él dejaron salir su lado creativo con fuerza, las niñas han estado más encantadas con simplemente acompañarles, porque han tenido que salir bastante de la casa y eso las emociona. Por supuesto que Jensen y Chris, insistieron en que uno de sus hombres les acompañe y aunque al inicio este se la pasaba en silencio, ahora hasta de vez en cuando opina sobre todo el asunto de la tienda.

 

Aunque sabía que aún le faltaba mucho tiempo para abrir, ambos no dejaban de moverse por el sitio en construcción, asegurándose de que todo estuviera en perfectas condiciones.

 

Para Nancy no era la primera vez que hacia esto, ella era casi una experta decoradora, pero para él era algo sumamente nuevo, como cuando se había mudado a su loft y había tenido que amueblarlo; solo que ahora muchas personas verían su creación, y eso era lo que más le ponía nervioso.

 

Aunque Ackles no estaba allí, era un apoyo muy grande. El primer cargamento de cerámica llego un viernes, y tuvo que llorarle a Jensen por teléfono para que presionara a la compañía constructora para que la colocaran el fin de semana, luego había ocurrido el asunto de los vitrales exteriores, que con el huracán se habían resquebrajados.

 

Ya casi no extrañaba a Jensen, de verdad que no, el nuevo proyecto hacia que se distrajera.

 

— Sabes, Henry está muy preocupado por el chiquillo que lleva dos días seguidos mirándonos desde la cafetería de enfrente. — Nancy le habla, sacándole de sus pensamientos con una sonrisa pequeña. — Apuesto que está a punto de reportárselo a Jensen o a Chris.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Alguien nos ha estado viendo desde la cafetería? — preguntó Jared, levantando la vista desde el catálogo de instrumentos que aun revisaba.

 

Observa al adolescente sentado en la banca de la parada de autobuses, parece bastante solitario y para nada amenazador, por lo que de inmediato se encoje de hombros.

 

— No parece un asesino serial o un mafioso. — dice, y vuelve a mirar el catálogo de Strings Attached que le ha llegado por correo esta mañana.

 

Atrás de donde están Nancy y él, seis hombres colocan las estanterías, después de haber acabado de colocar la cerámica y pegar la madera a las paredes. El sitio parece una casa de la época colonial americana.

 

— Dile a Henry que deje de ser paranoico.

 

— Es su trabajo ser paranoico, ¿Sabes que le pasaría si algo nos pasara a cualquiera de nosotros? — preguntó seria, para luego suspirar. — En fin, tal vez solo le guste la música, cuando era más joven Christian y yo nos sentábamos fuera de las tiendas que nos gustaban, soñábamos con algún día poder tener algo de ese mundo que parecía tan pero tan lejano en aquel entonces.

 

— Es demasiado paranoico. Es solo un niño. — suspiro, mirando de nuevo al chico que parece mirar fijamente el lugar. — Además, esta tienda aún no tiene instrumentos, ni propósito, ¿Por qué tendría algún interés en nosotros?

 

— Si pero prácticamente toda la cuadra sabe que será una tienda de instrumentos, porque tú y las niñas se lo han contado a todo el mundo. — ríe cuando Jared se sonroja, sin poder negar las palabras de Nancy. — OK, pero... joder, Nancy, me haces pensar. — jadea, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás. — Iré a hablar con él.

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó sorprendida. — Jared, espera ¡Jared! — pero es inútil Padalecki se ha puesto de pie con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo atraviesa la calle hasta llegar a donde el chiquillo está sentado.

 

Puede escuchar a Henry quien estaba en la puerta y le ha visto salir, y a Nancy que le ha seguido hasta la acera llamarle, pero él no presta atención, solo se acerca al chiquillo que ya se está poniendo de pie, tomando su mochila.

 

— Espera, chico.

 

Tiene unos ojos azules impresionantes que le miran con desconfianza por un segundo antes de alzar la barbilla un poco, en un gesto que Jared le parece demasiado altivo para un niño, pero lo único que hace es reír en respuesta.

 

— No me mires desconfiadamente, eres tú quien estaba mirándonos en primer lugar ¿No?

 

— No hablo con extraños que abordan niños en la calle. — es todo lo que dice, a la defensiva, frunciendo sus labios.

 

— Oh. — Jared ríe, no puede evitarlo, ríe suavemente y luego un poco más ruidosamente — Tienes razón, eso es una costumbre muy sana, mi papá me lo decía muchas veces porque yo tenía la mala costumbre de hablarle a todo el mundo, espera... creo que eso no ha cambiado. En fin, lo lamento, solo quería saber porque estabas mirándonos dos días seguidos, ¿Te gusta la música?

 

— ¿Por qué te importa? — pregunta suavemente, mirando a la tienda que aún tiene periódico en donde esta el letrero. — ¿Que si me gusta?

 

— Pues si gustas puedes visitarnos en vez de quedarte aquí solo mirando, te enseñare a tocar un poco algún instrumento, aunque mi especialidad es el piano. — extiende su mano al adolescente que le mira como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. — Mi nombre es Jared, mucho gusto.

 

— Lo sé, eres Jared Padalecki. — dijo con un sonrojo cubriendo sus mejillas.

 

— Oh, has oído hablar de mí. — hace una mueca pensativa. — ¿Me has escuchado tocar en algún momento?

 

— Tengo que irme. — dice, retrocediendo unos pasos, antes de finalmente darse la vuelta.

 

No le presiona, aunque le grita que regrese a la tienda cuando esté lista para el público, sonriendo cuando el chiquillo solo se encoge sobre sí mismo y dobla la esquina desapareciendo de su vista. Después de eso, entre los regaños de Nancy y Henry hiperventilando, la tarde se le pasa rápido.

 

En la noche, se entera de que Jensen se ha ido a Italia sin avisar, y se enfurruña en la cama, pero el enfado le dura poco, porque se duerme enseguida, despertando a la mañana siguiente con tanta hambre que acaba ofreciéndose él a hacer el desayuno a los habitantes de la casa.

 

Después de todo, Christian Kane no está en casa para quejarse de él.

 

A veces se le hace difícil asimilar la idea de que Christian y Nancy son familia.

 

Ese día, recibe la sorpresa de que Ian Somerhalder se aparece en la tienda, ayudando con el primer cargamento de guitarras y libros de partituras que llegaran a la tienda, sonriendo y felicitándole por todo lo que está logrando.

 

— ¿Y porque estás aquí tan de repente? — preguntó Jared desconfiado, revisando una de las cajas. — Danneel me dijo que habías salido de viaje hace dos días por una información que debías interceptar y de repente estas aquí.

 

— Pues regrese, ¿No te alegras de verme, idiota? ¿O acaso Jensen te ha contagiado tu odio por mí? — Somerhalder frunce el ceño, mirándole por encima de sus gafas. — Encima de que a mí me tiene haciendo su trabajo sucio, tu ahora vas a tratarme así cuando me pone feliz que por fin estés haciendo algo con tu vida.

 

— Ya, ya, ya, no seas melodramático. — se queja abrazándose a Ian que intenta quitárselo de encima. — Me alegra que estés aquí, me alegra verte, es solo que pensé que apareciste aquí de repente porque Henry hubiera dicha algo de que soy un descuidado o algo así. ¿Y cómo que aún estoy haciendo algo con mi vida?, siempre lo he hecho soy maestro y músico.

 

— Si, gran logro, trabajar tres días y pulular como una ameba el resto de la semana, eso no es trabajar. Además, pasabas todo el día en el sofá comiendo y poniéndote gordo, más después de que te casaste con Auditore. — por fin logra quitarse a Padalecki de encima y respira hondo. — Y, en realidad, soy bastante hábil para esto de atrapar información... y le he cogido el truco, aunque no que me guste hacerlo... especialmente trabajando con alguien que no sea Christian.

 

— Gracias por decirme inútil. — se queja, un puchero en su rostro. — Para mí es importante ser un docente, lo sabes. — le empuja con uno de sus dedos.

 

— Lo sé, y lo seguirás siendo, pero... no lo sé, necesitabas en que ocupar la mente, tú mismo sabes que tienes mucho tiempo libre.

 

Jared acaba suspirando y asintiendo. — Lo sé, además desde que paso lo de la reunión no quiero estar en casa. ¿Y cómo te va a ti? ¿Danneel ya está siendo más amable?

 

— Para nada, ella solo finge que lo es cuando Nancy esta delante, del resto, continua abusando psicológicamente de mí. — se encoge de hombros, como si no le afectara, y a Jared eso le duele. Desearía que el pudiera hacer algo con Jensen para que aceptara a su amigo. — ¿Y Jensen ya ha venido por aquí?

 

— No te preocupes, te has ganado tu puesto en la familia, sabes que hay muchas personas que ya te respetan y que te aprecian. — contesto poniéndose de pie de nuevo. — No, no ha podido, no sé si es por mucho trabajo o porque esta aun arreglando lo que arruine.

 

— No lo sé, lo que has hecho es bastante grave, ha causado mucha tensión en las familias, incluso los Palermo se han retirado de la disputa temiendo quedar en el fuego cruzado, y los rusos están hablando de cómo han subido las venta de armas, al parecer para protegerse las espaldas, Jensen ha comprado una cincuenta bazookas, supongo que eso fue idea de Morgan.

 

Jared se queja en voz alta dejando que su cabeza golpee la mesa varias veces.

 

— Joder, me siento como una mierda, no sé qué haré si alguien sale herido por mi culpa.

 

— ¿Él no te lo dijo, cierto? Cuan grave era todo este asunto... Es la razón por la que tuvo que ir a Calabria, a hablar con Marco Suraci, la Ndrangheta no es juego, Jared, no es como los Auditores que son parte de la Cosa Nostra.

 

— Claro que no me lo dijo, claro que no... Él siempre me está cuidando demasiado y yo... nunca puedo hacer nada por él…

 

— Pues empieza por leer sobre lo que es la mafia italiana y como se divide, para que sepas como actuar cuando Auditore tiene una reunión. — suspirando, se acercó para palmear la espalda de Jared. — No te preocupes, si las cosas salen bien, Jensen estará de vuelta mañana.

 

— ¿Y si no salen bien? — preguntó en voz baja.

 

— Ackles es el ángel de la muerte, Jared, no muere tan fácilmente, estaría más preocupado por Collins y Christian que por Ackles.

 

— Por supuesto. — respondió suavemente. — ¿Crees que Jensen hizo lo correcto al casarse conmigo?, sé tan poco de este mundo y no soy útil en ningún aspecto. Y aunque lea, soy torpe Ian, torpe, sonriente y parlanchín.

 

— Pregúntale a Ackles cuando vuelva.

 

La visita de Somerhalder no le deja dormir muy bien esa noche, y haciendo caso del consejo de este, pasa toda la noche surfeando por la net, investigando todo lo que puede sobre su esposo y su rama de trabajo, sintiéndose como un novato; todo porque desde el principio considero que mientras menos supiera sobre el negocio de Jensen y sus actividades ilícitas, mejor sería para él y para su esposo.

 

Resulta que no es así, y que tiene mucho por aprender.

 

Se queda dormido ya pasada las dos de la madrugada, y cuando la luz del sol es débil y se cuela entre las cortinas naranjas, se despierta sintiendo un par de dedos abriéndole, preparándole para recibir a su esposo que se empuja en él antes de que pueda articular palabra.

 

No sabe si el sentimiento de tranquilidad que le invade en ese instante es por la sensación exquisita de sentir a su esposo dentro de él o porque este ha regresado y quiere decir que todo ha ido bien, suspira y suspira, cuando siente a este moverse, se está poniendo duro en medio de una nube de placer.

 

— Jen... Jensen, Jen.

 

Se aferra a la espalda de su esposo, disfrutando de los besos en su cuello y del ritmo que sube cada vez más de intensidad, sus piernas abiertas y temblorosas enrollándose alrededor de la cintura de Ackles.

 

El rudo italiano que Jensen usa para hablarle le hace sentirse caliente y sudoroso por todas partes.

 

— Más, Jensen, más… — suplico viendo como los ojos de Jensen se llenan de un brillo de satisfacción que le hace sonreír también mientras intenta corresponder el movimiento de las caderas ajenas con fuerza. — Más, más, tenía tanto miedo de que no regresaras... yo...

 

Sus palabras son consumidas por la boca de Jensen, que le roba el poco aliento que tiene, mientras embiste con fuerza en su interior; y antes de que pueda decir nada más, puede sentir a Jensen corriéndose en su interior, sus estocadas volviéndose erráticas.

 

— Te amo, amore mío. — susurra, dejándole vacío y tembloroso, pero no separándose de él más que para bajar su cabeza, llevándola a donde la erección de Padalecki aun esta dura.

 

— Te amo. — responde de inmediato, con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, que pasa a ser pequeños suspiros cuando Jensen acaricia con sus labios la punta de su polla. — Mmmm, joder, no hagas eso... voy a... — pero Jensen le sigue lamiendo tan leve y exquisitamente que sus gemido llenan el lugar.

 

No le deja cerrar las piernas, ni mucho menos apartarle, y para cuando se mete el glande entero en su boca, se está corriendo en la boca de Jensen Ackles.

 

Se queda ahí en la cama, desorientado, mirando el techo hasta que Jensen se mete en su campo de visión, acariciando su mejilla.

 

— ¿No eres un sueño?

 

— Lo sabrás cuando despiertes. — la risa de Jensen es relajante, pero mucho más lo es poder acurrucarse en su pecho y dejar que el miedo se diluya en el alivio y el amor que siente.

 

— Sí eres un sueño, espero no despertar nunca. — responde, quedándose dormido con una suave sonrisa.

 

Cuando se despierta, piensa por un momento que ha sido un sueño, y hace un puchero cuando ve la cama vacía, pero apenas se mueve en la cama, siente el delicioso pinchazo en la parte baja de su cuerpo y el semen seco en sus glúteos, eso basta para hacerle sonreír y retozar con las sabanas por un rato.

 

— Son las once, ¿No deberías estar en la tienda?

 

— Mmmm ¿Qué? — primero se sobresalta por la voz de Jensen que sale de la nada, segundo por lo que dice, no pueden ser las once, no puede ser tan tarde, pero si lo piensa bien, hace noches que no dormía tan bien como ayer, así que eso explicaría porque se quedó dormido tan tarde. — Mierda. — se tira abajo, corriendo por la habitación.

 

— Pensé que estabas siendo responsable con esto. — Ackles no lo dice con la intención de hacerle sentir mal, solo lo hace por joderle, solo hace falta escuchar el tono de su voz para notarlo.

 

Mientras se mueve buscando su ropa, puede observar como su esposo se mete debajo de las sabanas, con una taza de té caliente en sus manos. Parece muy relajado para que las cosas estén yendo tan mal.

 

— Estoy siendo responsable. — se queja enfundándose en sus pantalones. — Muy responsable, pero es que tu vienes y me tocas y me descontrolas el mundo. — Jensen se ríe con eso, mientras toma de su té.

 

— No es excusa. Yo te hice el amor, dormí dos horas, y me levante a trabajar. Ahora puedo regresar a la cama por dos horas sin sentirme culpable.

 

— Uy. — hace un sonido de queja — Eso no es justo. — se arregla su cabello como puede, mientras abrocha su camisa, sin darse cuenta que aún lleva un aspecto de recién follado que enorgullece a Ackles. — Me voy, te amo. — dejo un beso en los labios de Jensen.

 

Mientras salía de la habitación, parece recordar algo y por eso se asoma de nuevo unos segundos después.

 

— Mmmm, cariño ¿Cómo te fue...?

 

— Bien, me dispararon una sola vez y la herida se infectó, ahora debo descansar. Buena suerte en el trabajo.

 

Jared se muerde el labio, sintiendo el terrible impulso de quedarse con Jensen pero asiente suavemente, quiero demostrarle a Ian que no es un inútil, a Jensen que está tomando en serio esto y que puede estar lejos de casa, principalmente en las reuniones de "negocios".

 

— Gracias amor, nos vemos.

  
  
  


  
  
  


Cuando Henry le abre la puerta del auto para que baje, lo primero en lo que se fija cuando baja de esta es que el adolescente está de vuelta en la parada de buses, sentado allí mientras observa el letrero que ya Nancy ha dejado al descubierto. Los obreros adentro ahora están limpiando la parte frontal para dejarlo listo para el día siguiente, aún falta una semana más de trabajo para poder tener toda la construcción terminada, y al menos le tomara dos semanas organizar todos los ítems. Quizás debería de usar más hombres de Jensen para que le ayuden a organizar todo.

 

— Hola, Nancy. — saludo Jared, pero sus ojos estaban recorriendo cada rincón del lugar, llenos de orgullo. — Está quedando hermoso, es tal cual como lo diseñamos, bueno, aunque tu hiciste la mayor parte del trabajo. — por el rabillo del ojo, vigila al adolescente de nuevo, que les mira de lejos, atentamente.

 

— ¿Yo? Cariño, si no fuera por ti esto no se estaría haciendo...

 

Nancy le abraza con fuerza.

 

— Supe que Jensen llego anoche, imagino que por eso llegaste tarde, ¿No?

 

La mirada sugerente de Nancy le hace pensar que aún tiene semen seco en sus nalgas, y todo lo que atina a hacer para evitarla es morderse el labio mientras entra en la tienda.

 

Nancy sonríe, siguiendo a Jared que se acerca a la cerámica para ver su color de cerca, seguramente cerciorarse que sea el mismo que habían elegido.

 

— ¿Cómo vamos con los proveedores?, Oh espera, mejor pongámonos a desempacar las cajas que ayer no pudimos. — sugiere emocionado.

 

— Por supuesto, hay mucha mercancía nueva, y nos donaron dos pianos, ¿Puedes creerlos?

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde están? — preguntó como un niño, una sonrisa enorme se pintó en el rostro, que no se dio cuenta como atrapaba más la atención del adolescente que nuevamente les observaba.

 

— Adentro... ¿No vas a hablarle hoy? — Nancy pregunto, mirando al chico de reojo. — Parece fascinado por ti.

 

— No es eso, estoy completamente seguro que le gusta la música. — Sonríe encogiéndose de hombros. — Yo aprendí a tocar el piano porque me sentaba en frente de la casa de una de las vecinas de mi madre después de que ella murió, siempre estaba ahí, escuchando. Fascinado por el sonido ¡Iré a ver si desea verme tocar!

 

— ¿Así fue como aprendiste? — sonrió, mirando a Jared caminar orgulloso.

 

— Si, ella me enseño todo lo que sé... nos volvimos muy cercanos, fue como una madre y abuela para mí. — respondió con nostalgia, mientras salía nuevamente, antes de que Henry empezara a quejarse.

 

— Señor Padalecki... ¡Señor Padalecki!

 

— Déjalo Henry, aunque mantén tu arma muy cerca.

 

— Él es muy difícil de cuidar señora Nancy y el señor fue muy claro que si le pasaba algo alguno de ustedes, me colgaría mis pelotas. — se queja suavemente.

 

Mientras tanto Jared, ya había cruzado la calle y se había acercado nuevamente al adolescente que aún le miraba desconfiadamente.

 

— Uh, joder, deja de verme de esa forma, hola de nuevo, viste que hermoso está quedando el lugar.

 

— No parece muy elegante por fuera, no parece muy digno de ti. — dice suavemente, apretando el cuaderno que tiene en la manos con fuerza. — Tu esposo podría trabajar un poco más para que el sitio sea mejor.

 

— Nah. — responde suavemente. — Es hermoso, me gustan las cosas que hace por mi porque siempre son con amor y esta es una de ellas. — se sienta al lado de este, preguntándose como este sabía que estaba casado, después de un segundo lo atribuye a su anillo y que según Jensen, en esa ciudad todo el mundo les conoce a ambos. — Estará más hermoso cuando podamos sacar los instrumentos y tocar algo, la música siempre hace más hermoso todo.

 

— ¿Cuándo harán eso? ¿Cuándo abrirán? — cuestiono, mirando a Jared con sus grandes ojos azules.

 

— Aún no lo sé, quizás dentro de unas dos o tres semanas, ¿Quieres venir adentro? Estaba por tocar algo en unos pianos que nos donaron.

 

— ¿Vas a tocar? — de pronto, Jared vio la chispa en sus ojos.

 

— Si, voy a tocar un poco, para probar los pianos. — le gustaba la música, Jared lo sabía por la forma en que brillaban sus ojos, le recordaba un poco a sí mismo.

 

— ¿Qué tocaras? — pregunto, mirando sus manos antes de mirar las de Jared que estaban sobre las rodillas de este.

 

— ¿Tienes algo que te gustaría escuchar?

 

— Mmmm... Hay muchas que me gustaría... escucharte interpretar. — de pronto ya no parecía el chico altanero, sino nada más que un chiquillo enamorado de la música.

 

— Sonata de amor. — dice de repente emocionado — ¿Qué te parece esa...?, es una de mis favoritas.

 

— Uh... sí, claro.

 

— Bien, vamos. — Jared tomo la mano del chiquillo y le llevo con él a la tienda, tiñe que admitir que le divierto un poco la mirada escandalizada de Henry mientras entraron. — Ten cuidado, hay materiales por todas partes, ayer yo me caí por una tabla que no vi.

 

— ¡No es cierto! — exclama, con más confianza mientras Jared le hace señas a Nancy de que lo guíe a donde están los pianos.

 

No son los más hermosos que ha visto, ninguno podría superar al piano que Jensen le regalo y que aun de vez en cuando usa con mucho cuidado y temor de dañarlo, porque para él es un piano con gran valor sentimental. Estos son pianos más comunes, son Feurich, probablemente de los 60, con una elegante cola, pero con pies desgastados.

 

El aún recuerda cuando su padre le compro un Steinway & Sons, recuerda como lloro toda la noche mientras se abrazaba al piano, pensando en ese momento cuan afortunado era. Incluso aun lo visita en la escuela de niños especiales donde lo dono cuando pudo comprarse el suyo propio.

 

Con ayuda del adolescente, los pulen hasta que están libres de polvo, ambos revisando el armazón y verificando que las cuerdas estuvieran en su lugar.

 

— En casa tengo un Bösendorfer muy viejo, esta bordado... ¿Qué piano usas en casa?

 

— ¿En serio? Me gustan los pianos así... porque son la forma en que muchos entran al mundo de la música, de la mano de algo sencillo pero igual de hermoso. — se sienta en su posición y se dedica a escuchar tecla por techa antes de cualquier otra cosa. Nancy les observa desde la puerta en silencio y Henry ha entrado a la habitación. — ¡Oh!, en mi casa tengo un Sebastián Erard del 1800, es una belleza.

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes un Erard? Pero... solo hay unos pocos en el mundo...

 

— Sí, mi esposo me lo regalo. — susurro sonrojado. — Tiene un gran valor sentimental en nuestra familia y es hermoso.

 

Recuerda cuando lo vio por primera vez, un destello dorado en la esquina, donde había un piano de cola, enorme y majestuoso, con grabados en la madera inconfundibles; era uno de los grandes, de los magníficos. Un piano de cola de más de tres millones de dólares. ¿Cómo resistirse a él?

 

Sí, esos habían sido sus exactos pensamientos en ese momento.

 

Mientras pensaba en ello, se perdió el puchero en el rostro del chiquillo, cosa en la que Nancy se fijó de inmediato, soltando una risita cuando se dio cuenta de cómo este niño parecía tener un enamoramiento con Jared Padalecki. Lo que le hizo casi sentir pena por él.

 

— Bien, voy a tocar. — anuncio cerrando los ojos un segundo, antes de que sus manos se deslizaran suavemente por las teclas, llevándose consigo cualquier otro ruido en la habitación.

 

Nancy sonrió, Henry lo hizo también y el chiquillo noto como Jared no solamente tocaba el piano, sino que lo que hacía era capaz de generar un suave ambiente a su alrededor, uno que incluso a él le hizo sonreír.

  


 

 

Esa noche, cuando Jared llego a casa, lo hizo calmado y sereno, sintiéndose lleno por cómo había ido su día en la tienda, preguntándose si de ahora en adelante se sentiría así. El adolescente había contribuido a la limpieza y al orden de los instrumentos y aunque ahora que lo pensaba no conocía su nombre, el chico se había comportado muy bien con todos, aun conservando esa actitud altanera que de vez en cuando se hacía notar.

 

Entro en su habitación, observando la cama desordenada y vacía. Se detuvo, escuchando, si, Jensen estaba en la ducha. Más importante que eso, si estaba en casa. Entro al baño con una sonrisa traviesa, lo más silenciosamente que pudo quitándose la ropa a medio camino, para quedar totalmente desnudo, mientras se las arreglaba para entrar a la ducha, con toda la intención de sorprender a su esposo, por supuesto que este ya le había escuchado.

 

— Oh joder, no es justo. — exclamo cuando debajo del agua de la ducha Jensen le miraba con una sonrisa divertida. — ¿Cómo lo supiste?

 

— Eres más ruidoso que un elefante...

 

Después de decirle eso, Jared fue incapaz de responder algo coherente por unos segundos porque Ackles le sujeto de la polla, tirando de ella para acercarle y que se metiera debajo de la ducha. Empezó a dejar besos por todo su cuello, besos que pronto habían logrado forjar una sonrisa en sus labios, incluso pequeñas sonrisas, que se cortaban en los momentos que Ackles reclamaba su boca, haciendo que se derritiera en sus brazos.

 

— Te extrañe ¿Cómo estuvo... Ahhh tu día?

 

— Mejor... un poco de pomada y estaré listo para dormir y vivir otro día. — pellizco los pezones de Jared, tirando de ellos con suavidad, disfrutando del suave gemido que escapo de los labios de su esposo.

 

— Mmmm, ¿Cómo... como te fue...? ¿Está todo bien?

 

— Lo esta, ¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo se comportó el adolescente hoy? — mordió duramente el cuello de Jared, para luego chuparlo, queriendo dejarle marcas.

 

— Oh joder… — Jared tuvo que tomar un poco más de aire, su polla prácticamente había brincado en el sitio cuando su esposo le mordió, dejando salir después un poco de líquido pre seminal. — Uh, Ahhh, bien, por momentos un poco tosco, pero... espera ¿Qué?

 

— ¿Qué? — Ackles se separó de él, observando la marca que había hecho, pensando que necesitaba unas tres más de sus mordidas.

 

— ¿Cómo sabes lo del chiquillo? — preguntó mirándole con un puchero en su rostro. — ¿Estas espiándome de nuevo amor?

 

— No, pero Nancy tiene una gran boca. ¿Por qué te espiaría?

 

— No lo sé, tú fuiste quien dijo que me vigilaba en la academia, porque no te gustaba como miraban mi culito. — responde haciendo que Jensen se encoja de hombros. — En fin, es solo un niño que le encanta la música, si vieras como le brillan los ojos cuando toque un poco esta tarde.

 

— ¿La música?... Uh. — el tono de Jensen fue curioso, y casi podía afirmar que era de celos, celos de un adolescente, y si no se descojono de risa en ese momento, es porque su esposo eligió ese instante para arrodillarse frente a él, empujando sus piernas para que las abriera.

 

— Jensen… — el nombre su esposo sale de sus labios con un suave suspiro, mientras siente como este lame el contorno donde empieza su polla, causando que se estremezca y no vea venir un segundo mordisco sobre su piel, hasta que su polla se está mojando por este.

 

Se deja mover por Ackles, olvidando todo en lo que ha pensado durante el día, se permite disfrutar las manos de su esposo en sus glúteos, apretándolos con ganas, como si nunca quisiera soltarle de nuevo, chupando para dejar luego moretones por toda su entrepierna, mientras la única fricción que recibe en su pene es de las mejillas y los hombros de su esposo, y aunque es poca, es suficiente para volverle loco.

 

— Gírate, manos en la pared... abre las piernas.

 

Obedece, como siempre hará con su esposo, se apoya en la fría pared —en comparación a la temperatura que Jensen y el agua ha logrado que adquiera su cuerpo— y se estremece por segundos, abre sus piernas en el momento exacto en que siente la respiración de Jensen sobre su espalda y su cuerpo pegarse al suyo.

 

Jensen esta tan duro que una sonrisa deseosa se pinta en su rostro, cuando empieza a rozarse contra su culo y con sus manos juega con su cabello mojado, que justamente por esto, parece un poco más largo.

 

— ¿Crees que un adolescente puede controlarte de esta forma? — le cuestiona cuando tira de su cabello hacia atrás, uniendo su boca a su cuello.

 

— No, no… — responde temblando. — Además, es solo... un chiquillo, ¡Ohhhh! — Jensen acaba de dejar otra marca en su cuello, haciendo su cuerpo se sacuda de placer.

 

— ¿Por qué siquiera creen que tienen el derecho de mirarte con deseo? Solo yo te miro así, solo yo tengo el derecho a tocarte, me perteneces, eres mío... — con su mano acaricia el pecho de Jared, llegando hasta su adolorido miembro y tomándolo entre sus dedos para por fin darle algo de seria fricción. — ¡Mío, Jared, con mi semen todo el día chorreando de tu cuerpo! ¡Tan caliente, cariño!

 

— Jen... ¡Jenny! — no sabe dónde mover su cuerpo, si a las suaves manos de Jensen que le acarician con maestría o hacia los labios gruesos que le dejan pequeños besos por todo su cuello, por supuesto sin dejar de restregar su polla contra su culo. — Oh joder, esto es el cielo... tuyo, solo tuyo Jen... de nadie más.

 

Se corre sobre la pared del baño, convulsionando entre los brazos de su esposo, y suplicando para que le folle, pero es solo cuestión de segundos para que sienta la corrida de su esposo sobre sus glúteos, el gemido de Jensen, forzado y ronco muy cerca de su oreja.

 

— Joder... me vuelves loco...

 

— ¿Sí? — Ríe medio atontado. — Creo que es completamente al contrario.

 

— Un poco, ahora báñate... esta vez muy bien, pervertido, hablando con un adolescente mientras tenías el culo aun mojado de semen de tu esposo. — le muerde la barbilla una última vez antes de separarse de él.

 

— Es porque me agarro tarde. — se queja metiendo su cabeza debajo de la ducha. — Y no digas eso, que lo recuerdo y me da demasiada pena...

 

Ese comentario le vale una poderosa nalgada, que hace que la piel le arda de inmediato.

 

— No me des excusas.

 

— ¡¡Auch, Jen!! Hoy quieres verme todo marcado verdad.

 

— Ven a la cama y te haré unas cuantas más en tu pervertido hoyito. — susurra sensualmente, mientras acaricia donde la piel se ha puesto rojiza.

 

— Eso suena bien. — contesto con un escalofrío.

 

Jensen salió de la ducha y Jared se dedicó a enjabonarse para quitarse el sudor del día y "otras cosas". Pensó con una mueca de resignación en su rostro que nunca lograría que Jensen dejara de ser tan celoso y aunque secretamente le enloquecía, a veces se preocupaba que su esposo sufriera o se molestara por cosas que solo estaban en su mente. Él era feliz a su lado, le amaba con locura, no habría nada que cambiara eso.

 

La mañana siguiente apenas puede sentarse en el auto, aunque Henry le haya dado un cojín antes de que suba —algo que casi lo ha hecho morirse de vergüenza—, eso parece no funcionar, porque aún se remueve y salta cuando pillan un bache, maldice el momento en el que su cuerpo encontró tan atractiva la idea de Jensen dándole nalgadas.

 

Se sorprende abiertamente cuando al llegar a la tienda, el auto de Jensen está allí estacionado, el hermoso Cadillac brillando con la vaga luz del sol. ¿Jensen está aquí?

 

Nancy sonríe suavemente a él y solo hace un puchero en respuesta, porque la mujer que ha pasado ser una gran amiga suya, le mira con diversión nada disimulada, seguramente disfrutando de todo aquella pequeña situación. Termina por bajarse del auto con cuidado y caminar adentro para buscar a su esposo.

 

— ¿Jensen?

 

— Aquí. — la voz de Jensen viene de detrás de una de las estanterías, donde le sigue hasta que llega a verlo, se abraza a él con rapidez, dándole el beso que no ha podido darle en la mañana. — Esta muy avanzando todo esto, pensé que le faltaba más tiempo.

 

— Es que todos hemos ayudado un poco. — contestó con orgullo. — ¿Te gusta cómo va quedando amor?

 

— Es... muy Baltimore, pero... no te siento aquí. — su esposo, siempre el sincero, hace que sus ojos se muevan por todo el sitio, buscando lo que este no puede ver.

 

— No me sientes aquí… — repitió suavemente mirando a todas partes. — Es el diseño de Nancy, me gusta, pero...

 

— Esta es tu tienda, cariño, aquí es donde pasaras tus tardes o tus mañanas, si es el diseño de alguien más, ¿Cómo puedes sentirte cómodo? — le toma de las mejillas, sonriendo. — Ponle algo que te caracterice, muebles que sean tuyos, instrumentos que te gusten a ti, la presentación esta hermosa, pero le hace falta algo más que diga, “Hey, aquí esta Jared Padalecki”. Ponle carteles tuyos, folletos de la academia, se creativo, como siempre has sido, mi artista.

 

— Me conoces tan bien, a veces parece que hasta mejor que yo mismo. — sonríe inclinándose a besar suavemente los labios ajenos.

 

— Y un sofá, necesitamos un lugar donde follar cuando inauguremos este lugar.

 

Muerde el labio inferior de Jared, antes de separarse de él, comenzando caminar por la tienda.

 

Eso hace reír a Jared que le sigue de cerca.

 

— ¿Ah sí?, pues primero tiene que ser grande, tu sabes para que yo pueda entrar completo y cómodo, de esos que te puedes acurrucar por horas.

 

— ¿Para qué me quiero acurrucar en un sofá cuando tengo una cama en casa? — le pregunta, pasando su mano por cada una de las estanterías que están pegadas a la pared, revisando los tornillos y los agarres de cada uno. — todo parece muy firme, y bien montado, traeré un ingeniero para que revise todo. No quiero que haya ningún accidente y que por ello yo deba matar a alguien.

 

— Porque a veces uno se quiere acurrucar cuando uno no está en casa. — responde adelantándose a Jensen, a donde hay aún un montón de instrumentos en cajas. — Todos están haciendo bien su trabajo, no ha pasado ningún accidente.

 

— Mmmm, todo parece muy bien planteado. De verdad que hicieron un buen trabajo.

 

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo la atención de ambos.

 

— Bueno Jared se cayó el día de ayer. — la voz para nada inocente del chiquillo que había estado viendo la tienda desde hace tiempo, sorprendió a Jared que había caminando hacia la puerta cuando la escucho abrirse. — A mí personalmente no me parece muy seguro, ni muy buen trabajo.

 

— ¿Crees que tú puedas hacer un mejor trabajo? — Ackles pregunto, mirándole un segundo con curiosidad antes de girar su rostro. — Los Suraci tienen famas de arquitectos, pero nunca han hecho grande obras.

 

— ¿Los Suraci...? ¡Oh! ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? — preguntó Jared caminando hasta el chiquillo y poniendo su mano en su cabeza, removiendo un poco su cabello. — ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a mi esposo?

 

— Tch... porque probablemente tu guardaespaldas me hubiera disparado si se enteraba que yo soy el nieto de Marco Suraci. — murmuro el adolescente, fulminando con la mirada a Jensen que le ignoraba, aunque se notaba que lo que había dicho tenia a Ackles pensando en la seguridad de su esposo.

 

— Oh vamos, no seas exagerado, no hubiera dejado que te dispare, eres un niño. — asegura sonriendo cuando otro bufido escapa del adolescente. — Bueno, bueno, adolescente, joder que gruñón eres. — molesto.

 

— Ya, no creo que tu esposo piense lo mismo. — hizo una mueca, mirando como Ackles se sentaba al piano. — Entonces, ¿No vas a intervenir?

 

Es el turno de Padalecki para bufar mientras se inclina un poco hasta quedar a la altura del chico: —él me cuida lo suficiente, te lo puedo asegurar, así que no tienes que preocuparte. — le dice para después incorporarse y traerle a sus brazos. — Pero que tierno eres siempre tan rudo, pero preocupado por mí.

 

Nancy observa con una mueca que se divide entre la consternación y la diversión la escena ante sus ojos, Ackles mirando a su esposo con una ceja alzada, mientras el adolescente parece haberse vuelto un tomate en los brazos de Jared que continua apretándolo quizás creyendo que es la mejor forma de evitar la confrontación, y eso le lleva a la siguiente pregunta, ¿Sabe Jared quien es este chico realmente?

 

La respuesta a eso es obvia, Jared no tiene ni puta idea de lo que está haciendo.

 

No le extraña que el chico se distraiga, que le muestre partituras que ha intentado componer, todas dedicadas a su ídolo, mientras que Jensen Ackles se desliza fuera de la tienda en silencio.

 

— No te enojes mucho con él. — pide Nancy quien le había seguido en silencio. — Se está esforzando mucho para demostrarte que no es una carga y que no volverá a pasar lo de aquella tarde, todo lo que hace es por ti Jensen.

 

— No estoy enfadado. Solo que... no importa cuánto sepa que me ama o que me pertenece. Aun duele verle con alguien más... de esa forma, no es fácil. Es como Josh de nuevo. — suspira, mirando al cielo oscuro. — Asegúrate de que lleguen a casa temprano, el huracán golpeara suave la costa norte.

 

— Lo haré. — aceptó con suavidad. — Por cierto, creo que cuando tengas oportunidad deberías hablar con él, hace unos días escuche que le comentaba a Ian que sentía que no hacía nada por ti, que no era útil en ningún aspecto... sé que está equivocado, pero mis palabras no serían suficiente, de quien ocupa escucharlo es de ti.

 

— Hablare con él.

 

Ella se acercó para dejar un suave beso en su mejilla.

 

— Josh estaría muy orgulloso, de lo que has madurado y crecido. — le confesó en voz baja antes de separarse.— Nos vemos más tarde.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Nuevamente el tema de los Suraci está vivo, y quiere darse de cabezazos contra la pared. Después de haberse reunido con Alexis –el ruso— toda la tarde, los presagios de una guerra de mafias se hacen cada vez más evidentes y reales, dejando de ser meros rumores de callejones. Lo que se cuece es peligroso y aterrador, algo que Josh solo enfrento una vez en la vida.

 

Ahora él, aunque un líder reciente, tres años le han pulido lo suficiente para saber que ahora más que nunca necesita de su pareja, necesita comenzar a hacerle saber a Jared cosas que antes no hablaría con él ni loco. También en parte sabe que debe hacerlo por las palabras de Nancy en la mañana sobre incluirlo en su vida.

 

No es algo común, pero Jared ha visto mucho de lo peor de él y se ha quedado.

 

No puede ir así de mal si Jared ya se ha quedado todo este tiempo.

 

Aunque todo pensamiento de hablar con él desaparece cuando le observa en la cama, en sus pantalones de dormir de gatitos, y escuchando música con sus enormes audífonos purpuras, la cama llena de revistas de decoración.

 

Se apoya en el marco de la puerta que da a la habitación y sonríe.

 

Jared tiene una suave sonrisa en su rostro, mientras se mueve entre una y otra revista tomando apuntes en una pequeña libreta, mientras que con su otra mano roba unos chocolates de los que le ha traído de su último viaje a Italia, le mira y se da cuenta que es algo que siempre ha querido cuidar, desde siempre, la sonrisa suave y llena de vida de su esposo, su esencia y parte de eso, es hacerle ver que tan necesario es en su vida.

 

— Oh, Hola mi amor. — Jared le ha visto y se quita los audífonos de inmediato. — ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión?

 

— Regular, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — pregunto, sin moverse de su sitio.

 

— Bien, Nancy amo mi idea de que cuando las personas entren lo primero que las reciba sea un mural de fotos. — explico emocionado. — Y después nos fuimos a comprar un par de cosas y les cocinamos a las niñas pasta con albóndigas, quedo un poco en la cocina si quieres.

 

— Este bien, comeré más tarde. Limpia la cama. Te daré un estudio para que puedas colocar allí tus papeles luego. — mientras se dirigía al baño, comenzó a desnudarse. Una vez allí, coloco su ropa en el cesto y se lavó las manos, tomando sus zapatos y colocándolos cerca de la entrada antes de regresar a la habitación, ignoro a Jared quien estaba doblando todo y colocándolo encima del escritorio que estaba en la esquina. Abrió la cómoda de madera y abrió el saco de seda donde guardaba la soga con la que solía atar a Jared.

 

— Sabes… — Jared hablo aunque aún estaba concentrado en ordenar adecuadamente sus revistas. — Sabes, esos chocolates estaban demasiado deliciosos, pero ya solo me quedan dos.

 

— ¿Quieres que vaya a Italia a por más? — cuestiono, sabiendo exactamente a donde iba esta conversación, pero ya que estaban, si Jared quería el resto de esos chocolates que él había traído para sí mismo, pues bien lo haría suplicar.

 

— Buenos, de todas formas tendrás que regresar en algún momento, ¿No? — sonrió cómplice dándose la vuelta para ver a su esposo, que acariciaba la soga mientras caminaba hacia él. — ¡¡Oh!!

 

— ¿Oh? Siempre he pensado que debería tomarle una foto a esa expresión tuya... — dice, mirando como un bulto se empieza a formar en esos holgados pantalones de dormir. — Entonces vas a seguir mi consejo sobre hacer el lugar más tuyo, ¿No? Eso merece una recompensa.

 

— ¿Sí? — se acercó a Jensen mordiendo el labio inferior, sus ojos totalmente concentrados en cada uno de sus movimientos, Jensen adoraba ese instante cuando él era el dueño de todo la atención de su esposo, cuando sus ojos se conectaban y no existían nada más. — ¿Qué clase de recompensa?

 

—... mañana es domingo, así que tendremos todo el día en la cama... — rodea la cintura de Jared con la cuerda y tira de él hasta acercarlo. — ¿Qué quieres que use en ti hoy, cariño?

 

— Mmmm, ese vibrador de la punta larga y fina, quizás incluso ese anillo de la otra vez, mientras... Mientras te monto... tantas cosas que podemos hacer que no me decido.

 

— Mmmm... Perfecto... Ahora enfoquémonos... — la soga se deslizo hasta el redondo trasero de Jared, acariciándolo.

 

— Mmmm… — Jared sonríe sintiendo como su esposo le empuja contra la pared y separa sus piernas, el pantalón de dormir que lleva, se desliza un poco hacia abajo y Jensen le ayuda a seguir su camino hacia abajo — ¿Qué quieres hacerme?

 

— Todo. — apenas logra contestar, quedándose sin aliento inmediatamente al ver el hermoso cuerpo de su esposo. — estás perdiendo bronceado... Necesitas ir a la playa. — amarra la soga en la cintura de su esposo y ahora que tiene las manos libres las usa para tocarle, disfrutando de la tersa piel, acariciando la tableta de músculos perfectos.

 

Es increíble cómo no se ha puesto blandito pese a que tiene unos días que no hace ejercicio, y que ha está comiendo a deshoras.

 

Desliza sus manos hasta el vello oscuro, jugando con el mientras se deleita en ver ese orgulloso pene estar despierto. La cabeza esta rojiza y es imposible resistirse a tocarla.

 

— Voy a afeitarte todo este vello, te dejaré como un bebé.

 

— Quizás podamos ir un día de estos, cuando todo esté más tranquilo, me encantaría besarte mientras las olas nos golpean… — confiesa sonrojado, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa cuando escucha lo último. — ¿Por qué mi amor? ¿No te gusta el vello?

 

— Sí que me gusta, pero quiero tener el placer de tocarte... Suave. — se ríe de la expresión de Jared, tocándole aun solo que más abajo, entre sus piernas, detrás de sus testículos.

 

— Esta bien. — aceptó suspirando cuando siente los dedos de Jensen rodear su entrada. — Mmmm, te he extrañado mucho, me la paso todo el día pensando en tus ojos verdes, mirándome.

 

— Hemos estado teniendo sexo bastante regularmente... No te quejes... — dice con una sonrisa, tomando la soga y preparándose para hacer una perfecta obra de arte con Jared como lienzo.

 

— Sí eso si. — lo sabe, su esposo le da la vuelta y lo deja contra la pared, llevando a que la cuerda suba hasta los hombros del más alto. — Pero me refiero a tiempo juntos, haciendo algo tonto.

 

Esta parte siempre es un poco pesada para Jared, porque Jensen le toca por todas partes, con sus dedos y la maldita soga, con su cuerpo, con todo lo que importa toca todas sus partes sensibles, dejándole echo un desastre para cuando por fin está en la cama, sus rodillas están atadas junto a sus manos.

 

Siente a Jensen delinear sus caderas y él se remueve, inquieto y cautivado por las suaves caricias, sonrojado incluso por la forma en que su polla se endurece, porque la sensación de vulnerabilidad que le invade es tan fuerte como la de sentirse seguro, en los brazos de su esposo.

 

— Tiempo junto. — repite Ackles, sentándose a su lado para moverlo en la cama hasta dejarlo en el centro de esta, observando su entrada abrirse y cerrarse dócilmente. — Puedes ir con tu adolescente a pasar tiempo juntos. — dice suavemente mientras se está separando de Jared para buscar el juguete que este le ha pedido.

 

— Jen… — se queja, frunciendo el ceño. — Él es solo un amigo, tú eres mi esposo, el amor de mi vida, con quien podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo amor.

 

— ¿Soy tu esposo? — Ackles le mira con una ceja alzada mientras saca de su funda el dildo de plástico que Jared le ha pedido. — No lo parecía esta tarde. — Oh, eso que ve en Padalecki es una vena de enfado.

 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué simplemente fui amable con alguien más? — su tono claramente era muy distinto al de hace algunos segundos.

 

— ¿Amable? ¿Con un completo extraño? — indago, colocando el juguete en la cama para buscar el anillo dentro de una caja dorada donde tiene docenas de ellos. — Tan típico de ti.

 

— Es un niño que le gusta la música, ¿Y a qué viene eso de “tan típico de mí”? — preguntó removiéndose, estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo, más teniendo esa conversación en aquella posición.

 

— Todo esto es tan típico de ti. Congenias con un extraño, no te preocupa su procedencia o que amenaza pueda representar para ti... — hunde su rodilla en el colchón mientras se sube a este, moviendo en uno de sus dedos el anillo. —... ¿Cuándo aprenderás?

 

— Yo no... Yo no pensé que él… — se quedó callado, por un segundo antes de añadir. — Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener cuidado con las personas con las que hablo. Nunca he sido tan importante como para tener que preocuparme por eso. Lo lamento, ¿Puedes desatarme?

 

— No. No puedo. — deja el anillo en el estómago de Jared, antes de cubrir ese enorme cuerpo con el suyo. — Eres importante, Jared. Eres especial. Y eres mi esposo, lo que pareces olvidar, o quizás no olvidas que eres mi esposo sino que olvidas quien soy.

 

— Se quién eres. — respondió en voz baja, ladeando su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a los ojos a su esposo, las palabras de Ian hicieron eco en su mente, quizás lo sabía, en el plano formal, pero seguía causando problemas a su esposo con su comportamiento y eso dolía demasiado, por lo que terminó desviando la vista y quedándose en silencio.

 

— ¿Lo sabes? — las manos de Jensen acarician sus mejillas, y lo siguiente que siente es la boca de este tomándole.

 

Casi no quiere responderle, de verdad que no, pero es Jensen, es quien le salvo de la soledad, y ya está malditamente acostumbrado a que su cuerpo se rinda ante él, planteándose sumiso ante la poderosa presencia de su esposo.

 

— Te amo, y quiero hacerte sentir útil para la familia... Pero la única forma de hacerlo sin manchar tu inocencia es que continúes siendo mi apoyo moral...

 

Por eso es que con ese demandante beso, lo único que puede hacer es justamente eso, ceder el control y suspirar ruidosamente cuando la gruesa y exquisita boca ajena se lo permite.

 

— Lo siento. — Jensen empezó a besar su rostro, recogiendo algunas lágrimas que había dejado escapar sin darse cuenta. — Últimamente solo te he traído problemas.

 

— Te amo, y quiero hacerte sentir útil para la familia... Pero la única forma de hacerlo sin manchar tu inocencia es que continúes siendo mi apoyo moral...

 

No quiere decírselo, pero tiene que hacerlo, Nancy se lo ha dicho y sabe que en parte está traicionando su confianza, pero tiene que dejárselo saber a Jared.

 

— No quiero que cambies, no quiero que mi vida cambie la tuya para mal, quiero que tengas todo lo que quieras, bien sea en forma de adolescentes prepotentes o desesperados. Quiero que seas feliz.

 

— Pero yo no quiero traerte más problemas, a veces siento que quizás no soy bueno para ti... — tan pronto lo dice, se gana una mirada severa de Ackles. — No me mal entiendas, es solo que Ian dijo que lo de la reunión que interrumpí fue muy grave y yo... no se ni que digo y hablar así atado es extraño.

 

— ¿Extraño? A mí me hace sentir poderoso... — se ríe de la expresión de Jared. — Y de verdad, voy a matarle uno de estos días... — aunque lo dice ligero, Ackles parece confundido.

 

Tomando a Jared por sorpresa, pellizca sus pezones, pinchándolos hasta ponerlos duritos, no es una gran fricción, pero relaja el cuerpo de Padalecki visiblemente.

 

Es difícil no excitarse, con Jensen es así, un momento están serenos y al otro todo lo que puede hacer es chupar los dedos que Jensen mete en su boca mientras que con su otra mano le masturba.

 

Debió haber pedido por las pinzas.

 

Los labios y manos de Jensen hacen que cualquier cosa sobre la conversación que mantienen pase a un segundo plano, incluso la duda de si se refiere a matar al adolescente o a Ian, todo porque por la forma en que acaricia su cuerpo, puede sentir cuanto le ama.

 

— Jen... por favor… ¡Por favor, méteme algo!

 

— Eso es ser directo. — dice con un gruñido de burla mientras usa los dedos ensalivados para tocar su abdomen. Ni siquiera hace falta que le diga donde los quiere, porque su cuerpo lo hace por él, las sogas sosteniendo sus piernas abiertas y mordiendo su piel suavemente, le tienen duro y palpitando. Incluso su entrada está inquieta con este largo y tortuoso juego previo.

 

La boca de Ackles un segundo le está diciendo lo precioso que es, y al otro le está besando la clavícula, presionando sus dientes para dejar marcas sobre él, marcas suaves en comparación a la enorme cantidad de moretones que aún conserva en su cuerpo de la noche anterior.

 

Joder, si toda su entrepierna está más purpura que de otro color, y ni hablar de su cuello que parece una oda al atardecer, con tonos azules, amarillos y morados. Todo el día fue víctima de las burlas de Nancy y Henry, y de las miradas sonrojadas de Anthony Suraci.

 

Jensen parece incentivado por cada una de sus reacciones, por los suaves gemidos que deja ir y por como mueve su cuerpo hacia sus labios, así como por el placer de hacerle recordar a él y a todo el que le vea en los próximos días, que es hombre casado y que su esposo, es Jensen Ackles.

 

El conoce a su esposo, sabe que disfruta encontrar en su cuerpo, marcas de su pasión, de la forma desesperada en que se quiere, porque para ser sinceros él también lo disfruta y sabe, que siempre lo hace, cuando hay alguien que le incómoda, ex o adolescentes, lo que sea.

 

— Pensé que eran celos, ¿Sabes? Pero solo eran mis propias inseguridades. — las palabras de Jensen le toman desprevenido, mientras siente como por fin esos benditos dedos están en su entrada, rodeándola. — Pero es solo el miedo a que alguien te pueda ofrecer algo mejor de lo que yo te ofrezco... — los dedos se entierran profundamente, no perdiendo el tiempo para removerse por todo su esfínter, chocando distraídamente con su próstata.

 

Gimotea, buscando cerrar sus piernas pero es imposible, las cuerdas no se lo permiten, ni siquiera le dejan apartarse de la mano que manipula su polla.

 

El sudor que se acumula en su frente desaparece bajo los besos de Jensen por todo su rostro, y él se pierde intentando responder coherentemente a la confesión.

 

— ¿Cómo alguien... como podría, ofrecerme algo más allá de la forma en que me miras? — preguntó, después de un enorme esfuerzo y aun así, cree que Jensen no le ha entendido o quien sabe, pero sigue dejando besos por su rostro, moviendo lentamente sus dedos y haciendo que sus ojos se pierdan en la sensación lujuriosa que invade su cuerpo, que le deja tomando un poco más de aire y con la mirada perdida por segundos. Es algo que siempre ha amado de Jensen, su capacidad de llevarle al límite, de hacerle sentir como nunca antes, lo ha hecho afectiva y sexualmente.

 

— No lo sé, Jared. — escucha su respuesta unos minutos después, cuando ha añadido un tercer dedo y su culo arde levemente. — porque para mí es tan poco lo que puedo ofrecerte a ti, cuando sé que te mereces tanto.

 

Alcanzando uno de sus pezones, lo chupa con delicadeza hasta dejarlo rojo e inflamado, solo entonces lo muerde entre sus colmillos.

 

— Podría estar dándote hasta la última gota de mi existencia... Y aun así, mi temor ciego a perderte no me dejaría verlo.

 

— Lo que no ves… — dijo con la respiración cortada y su voz algo ronca después del grito que había dejado ir con una de las caricias ajenas. — Es que yo tengo el mismo miedo, que temo no ser adecuado ni poder darte lo que necesitas, temo ser solo problemas y que tú... tú te canses de mí, como... como mi familia lo hizo, cuando me dejaron ir... cuando. No me dejes…

 

Después de decir eso, ambos comparten una risa dolorosa, sabiendo que hasta sus miedos son similares y asumen que está bien, mientras se miran a los ojos lo saben. Está bien sentir miedo, sentirse perdido y abandonado, sentirse traicionado por sus propios sentimientos.

 

Se besan, es inevitable no hacerlo, se muerden las bocas y chupan la lengua del otro, y Padalecki se siente enfadado por no poder tocar a su esposo mientras este le lleva al límite con sus manos manipulándole.

 

Hasta que está a punto de correrse sobre su estómago, algo que no permite segundos antes de que suceda, ajustando el anillo vibrador en la base de su polla, arropando sus testículos con el mismo.

 

— El anillo no. — se queja con una pequeña risa que se hace más grande cuando Jensen muerde levemente su oreja y lame la parte de atrás, su cuerpo está temblando, por encontrarse a las puertas del orgasmo y ser traído de vuelta a la realidad de manera tan abrupta. — Te amo... te amo.

 

— Te amo también... — se ríe también, admirando el glande oscurecido y rebosante de líquido, Jared esta tan excitado como le quería desde un inicio. Coloca su mano en esa bonita cabeza colorada y restriegas su palma contra ella, haciendo que su esposo de inmediato reaccione a ello con potentes quejidos.

 

Podría hacer esto toda la noche. Sí que podría, todo sea por observar las expresiones de Jared y como su cuerpo pelea con los amarres. Incluso tiene que sacar los dedos del apretado culo para poder evitar que escape de la fricción.

 

— Creo que mencionaste algo hace un rato sobre meterte algo...

 

— Ya... no ya no, solo quiero algo… — su voz apenas se escucha, está totalmente desesperado, removiéndose contra la cuerda, buscando con que rozarse, necesita terminar; necesita llegar al orgasmo o va a volverse loco. — Terminar... Solo, por favor.

 

— ¿Terminar? ¿Tan pronto? — parecen sorprendido, aunque en realidad es más una forma de burlarse de Jared, disfrutando de su voz ronca y desesperada, de su forcejeo inútil y de cómo su cuerpo transpira tanto que parece que acaba de darse una ducha. — apenas empezamos, ¿Sabes? — cambia de técnica y ahora en lugar de frotar sin cesar el glande se dedica a estimular los testículos de su novio. — Tienes las bolas llenas de semen... Mmmm... Sé que debería vaciarlas, pero creo que usare una técnica poco convencional para hacerlo.

 

— Jen, no... No podemos apenas empezar... Porque yo... Yo… — se queja, ni siquiera puede decir algo coherente mientras Jensen empuja uno de sus dedos en su caliente entrada, uno que en vez de alivio, deja necesidad por donde acaricia. — ¿Cómo?

 

— Voy a ordeñarte la próstata, cariño... No me digas que no lo deseas después de todo, tú fuiste quien pidió el vibrador con la punta fina.

 

 

 

 

Es un fin de semana como cualquier otro, el sol está en lo alto y se desliza de forma majestuosa por los ventanales de la casa, tienen las puertas que daban hacia los jardines abiertas para que el aire también encuentre su paso hacia adelante y pueda refrescar la estancia, las niñas están acurrucadas la una con la otra en el sillón, aun en piyamas y ligeramente adormecidas por la suave melodía que él toca en su piano.

 

Aunque está seguro que en cuanto se percaten del olor de los deliciosos Waffles que Nancy prepara para todos, se levantan corriendo por todo el lugar, más aprovechando que Jensen aún está dormido y que nadie las reprenderá por ello. A veces piensa que su esposo es la única figura de autoridad que tienen las niñas, porque él y Nancy son bastante complacientes.

 

Hay algo tan mágico en esta mañana, algo tan puro que le hace sentir muy bien, como si su vida nuevamente se pusiera en marcha, avanzando hacia adelante.

 

Cuando escucho como una de sus hermosas sobrinas políticas se quejaba, acurrucándose en el regazo de su hermana, la sonrisa en su rostro se amplió, no podía ser más feliz como en estos momentos, y aunque al mirar a su dedo faltante, su dedo guía del que tanto había dependido, estar ausente de su mano, ahora sabía que eso no había sido —ni seria— suficiente para detenerle de seguir avanzando.

 

Fuertes manos se posaron sobre sus hombros, bajando lenta y sensualmente por su pecho, el anillo dorado que brillo en una de esas manos le hizo sonreír, al parecer su esposo había notado su ausencia en la cama, porque no había forma de que Jensen, quien había pasado gran parte de la noche despierto, estuviera de pie a estas horas, a menos que se haya despertado buscándolo.

 

— ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? — su voz ronca por el sueño le pregunto al oído, estremeciéndole al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta lo bien que conocía las manías de Jensen.

 

— Porque las niñas fueron a la habitación para que les tocara algo. — susurro en respuesta, su sonrisa se hace más grande cuando Jensen deja que un pequeño sonido de queja abandone sus labios. — Y porque estabas profundamente dormido, no quería despertarte mi amor.

 

— Regresa a la cama conmigo... — le dijo, en un tono de súplica muy bajito, su frente apoyándose contra la su cabello largo. — Ellas ya están dormidas.

 

— ¿Quieres que regrese a acurrucarme en tus brazos? — preguntó, dejando de tocar para girarse un poco y ser capaz de acariciar la suave mejilla de su esposo.

 

— Sabes que no duermo bien si no estoy contigo... — susurra, deslizándose por el cuerpo de Jared que se sorprende de la agilidad de Jensen para sentarse en su regazo.

 

— Lo sé. — contesto, este en su turno para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno y abrazarse al fin, al cuerpo de Jensen. — No sé cómo haces para descansar cuando no te acompaño a tus viajes, que es bastante a menudo.

 

— Consigo otras formas de calentar mi cama. — murmuro contra el cuello de Jared.

 

— Eso sonó horrible. — se queja, separándose para ver a su esposo a los ojos. — No, no... ¿No te refieres a otras personas verdad?

 

— ¡Hey! ¡Los Suraci están aquí!

 

Danneel Harris, usualmente elegante y con su melena roja acicalada, ahora parece estresada y sumamente preocupada, al parecer Jensen Ackles no es el único que recién se levanta. Aunque ella este vestida, su cabello estaba amarrado en un moño de bailarina, y sus lentes de grueso marco están en su cara en lugar de sus lentillas usuales.

 

— Al parecer quieren... una reunión. — deja salir un suspiro exhausto. — Jeff esta con ellos. ¿Vas a recibirlos?

 

Fuera cual fuera la respuesta que Jensen fuera a darle se perdió en el instante en que la pelirroja hablo. Su esposo, cuyo semblante era perezoso y suave, paso a ser tan serio como cuando está enojado y supo, que no sólo cualquier conversación se había esfumado, sino también cualquier posibilidad de dormir y disfrutarse el uno al otro un poco más.

 

— Estaré en la habitación. — se adelanta a Jensen dejando un beso en su mejilla. — Cuídate.

 

— Vístete, estarás allí también. — Ackles no le ve a los ojos mientras se pone de pie, saltando del banco y caminando junto con Danneel que le habla en susurros.

 

Esta seguro que si Jensen le hubiera dado tiempo a reaccionar, un enorme "¿Ehhh?", hubiera escapado de sus labios, no entiende porque tiene que estar ahí, aunque sea la pareja de Jensen, él no es bueno con personas que tiene que cuidarse sobre lo que dice, no mucho menos cuando recuerda que el problema de hace prácticamente siete meses con esa familia, fue su culpa.

 

Siente sus manos algo frías, que demonios, todo su cuerpo cambia de temperatura, mientras se las arregla para caminar a la habitación de ambos. Se pone un pantalón de vestir y una sencilla camisa blanca, ni demasiado formal ni demasiado casual e intenta arreglar su alborotado cabello, mientras se pregunta de nuevo, porque demonios, Jensen le quiere ahí.

 

Quizás solo lo dijo porque estaba medio dormido.

 

Le sorprende ver a su esposo entrar en la habitación junto con Kane y Danneel, escuchándolos a los tres hablando entre inglés e italiano mientras él se fuerza por empaparse de la conversación mientras su esposo se viste rápidamente con uno de sus trajes grises, completamente formal a diferencia de él, pero ya que Jensen no comenta su atuendo, asume que así está bien.

 

No se pierde las miradas preocupadas de Danneel, ni muchos menos las de Kane que son aún más ácidas de lo usual.

 

Realmente está empezando a ponerse un poco más nervioso de lo que debería y cuando Danneel le toma del brazo y hace que empiece a moverse, se da cuenta que quizás se ha quedado de pie perdido en sus pensamientos y sin acatar nada de lo que le pudieron decir.

 

Después de caminar lo que por primera vez parece un pasillo interminable y que en realidad no son más que los pasillos por los que corre con las niñas cada mañana, llegan al lugar donde Jensen siempre recibe sus "visitas".

 

Tiembla cuando entra detrás de su esposo, temiendo mirar a la gente que está en la habitación, por eso se sorprende cuando una mano pequeña se posa en su brazo, y no es la mano de Harris, no, es diferente. De alguien que nunca pensó que vería allí.

 

— ¿Tony? — preguntó sorprendido, confundido sobre lo que hace el niño —en su opinión aun es un niño— en una reunión de ese tipo, que cualquier momento puede pasar a ser una locura, es cuando se fija en la elegante ropa del menor y como todos los hombres en la sala, miembros de los Suraci le miran detenidamente.

 

No sabe cómo interpretar toda aquella locura.

 

— Jared, pensé que te vería aquí. — sonríe, una de esas sonrisas extrañas que solo con la música consigue obtener. — Extrañe ir a la tienda esta semana, pero la escuela comenzó y eso...

 

— ¿Y eso...?, mira que eres tranquilo, yo me quede pensando si algo te había pasado. — le respondió, una mueca en su rostro que hace que el chiquillo prácticamente brille frente a él, es obvio para cualquiera en la sala, menos para él. — Bueno, en fin, que bueno que nada malo ha pasado.

 

— Puedo cuidarme solo. — le aseguro el adolescente. — ¿De verdad pensaste en mí?

 

— Anthony, siéntate. — el hombre que sobresalto tanto a Jared como al adolescente, lucia como Tony, pero mucho más corpulento, perdiendo lo delicado que el joven tenía.

 

— Si, padre. — le sonrió a Jared, sus mejillas rojas cuando se giró a sentarse en el mueble a un lado de su padre, quien no aparto la mirada de Jared.

 

Jared estaba seguro que Jensen iba a matarle, por no comportarse adecuadamente, es decir, quedarse callado y serio. Estaba tan seguro pero tan seguro que solo suspiro, preparándose mentalmente para la pelea que tendría con su esposo, las miradas ácidas de Christian, los bufidos de Danneel y las quejas de Morgan, por Dios ¿Cuándo iba a aprender?. Camino hasta la mesa también y tomo su lugar al lado de Jensen, esperando que lo que sea que fuera eso iniciara.

 

— Hemos estado vigilando a tu chico muy de cerca, supongo que lo sabes, ¿Cierto? — Eso no suena nada bien, y con "chico", ¿Se referirán a él? Observa a Jensen de reojo, viendo esa expresión asesina que usualmente dirige a alguien cuyos sesos van a decorar el piso. — Al parecer su interacción con mi hijo comenzó por parte de este y no por el chico. — allí estaba esa palabra de nuevo, haciéndole sentir nervioso y joven e indignado.

 

Realmente tuvo que esforzarse para que un puchero no apareciera en su rostro, no era un "chico", por dios, ni en tamaño ni en edad, que por algo media lo que media y dentro de unos meses cumpliría los 30 años. Pero eso paso a segundo plano cuando se dio cuenta de que era totalmente ilógico que le estuvieran vigilando a él, que no representaba ninguna amenaza.

 

— Parece que algo de tu chico, cautivo a mi hijo. — agregó, con una sonrisa lasciva.

 

— ¿Y? — el tono de Jensen fue alarmante, pudo notarlo cuando vio como la tensión aparecía en los hombros de Jeff. — No está a la venta, y no es una prostituta.

 

— ¡No lo es! — Anthony les sorprende cuando interviene, recibiendo miradas de su familia. — Lo que mi padre intenta decir...

 

— Anthony...

 

— No, padre, si quieres que sea el líder de la familia... lo que mi padre quiere decir es que lo que ocurrió en la reunión pasada fue un accidente. Y que lo entiende.

 

— ¿Lo entiende? — repite Jeff, quizás tan impresionado como él mismo que su boca se ha abierto ligeramente de la impresión o Danneel, que ahora suelta una risa suave que muere cuando Jensen la mira con su simple movimiento de cabeza que casi podría pasar desapercibido.

 

— Jared es una persona muy bondadosa y amable, es difícil creer que alguien así, pueda ser peligroso o que tenga malas intenciones. He comprobado de primera mano, que es incapaz de herir a alguien y que, es alguien digno de confianza, tanto como Ackles. — Anthony termina de hablar, encogiéndose de hombros, porque aunque odie a este último, no puede negar que ha demostrado tener palabra todos estos años.

 

— Lo que mi hijo dice es verdad, y nos gustaría reanudar nuestras negociaciones, sin interrupciones esta vez. — dijo suavemente el representante de la familia en aquella reunión. Eso al parecer sirvió para cambiar los ánimos. — Pero para eso, no hace falta más que nuestros negociadores.

 

Danneel sonrió, mientras se ponía de pie.

 

— Por mi esta bien. — dice, tomando en cuenta que ella es una de esas negociadoras, pero su mirada se dirige a Ackles, que está mortalmente callado, esperando que agregue algo.

 

En lugar de dirigirse a ella, su mirada se va a Jared.

 

— Puedes irte. — dice muy suavemente.

 

— Oh... sí, claro. — responde algo preocupado. — Te espero en la habitación. — dice y con un suave gesto se despide Anthony antes de salir de la habitación, aun sin estar muy seguro de lo que acaba de pasar.

 

Respira hondo cuando llega al final del pasillo, aun sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar. No puede creer que Jensen le haya metido allí y él ni siquiera haya podido desayunar aun, aunque lo agradece, porque estaría vomitando.

 

— Es horrible, ¿Cierto? — la voz de Anthony le hace sonreír, mientras ve al adolescente acercarse.

 

— ¿Qué? —Ríe suavemente. — Es horrible, principalmente cuando temes hacer el más mínimo movimiento y cagarla de nuevo, gracias por lo que dijiste ahí Anthony, significa mucho para mi saber que no arruine algo importante para Jensen.

 

— No lo hiciste, solo que todo el mundo aquí parece tomarse cada gesto como una ofensa personal, todos parecen tan tensos que se siente como si sus espaldas se fueran a romper en cualquier momento. — jadea fuertemente, sentándose al lado de donde Jared se ha dejado resbalar por la pared. — ¿Sabes? Yo estuve allí el día que paso... y vi cuan arrepentido estabas... no fue tu culpa.

 

Se sonroja casi de inmediato. — ¿Estabas ahí? — se queda en silencio, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás hasta que choca con la pared. — Estaba arrepentido, sí, pero lo cierto es que no debía estar jugando ahí.

 

— Claro que sí, ¿Esta es tu casa, no? Jensen es tu esposo, el debería tomarte en cuenta, construirte una cancha o hacer sus reuniones en una habitación subterránea como todo el mundo. No fue tu culpa.

 

— ¿Sí? — Jared mira como el chiquillo frente a él asiente con decisión. — Eres muy dulce, pero también es parte de crecer, admitir cuando tienes la culpa de algo y... además, ahora juego en la parte de atrás y procuro no hacerlo cuando estas reuniones se hacen aquí.

 

— No es tu culpa, Jay. Y tu esposo debería saber eso. No tratarte como si fueras un inepto, como si no pertenecieras aquí.

 

— Mi esposo lo sabe, Tony. — se levantó acomodando un poco su ropa, antes de darle la mano al chiquillo que también se había puesto de pie. — Tengo que irme, pero gracias por lo de hoy.

 

— Mmmm... Bien. — dijo con suavidad.

 

Parecía avergonzado ahora de lo que había dicho, pero feliz de haberle quitado un peso de encima.

 

— ¿Nos vemos luego en la tienda?

 

—Pero por supuesto que si. — le sonrió al chiquillo antes de dedicarse a caminar por los largos pasillos de la mansión, hasta que llega a su habitación, se sienta en la cama que puede notar fría y se deja caer entre las desordenadas sabanas que aún huelen a Jensen.

 

Nunca espero que algo así pasara, que de alguna forma, Tony y su padre le dieran su confianza por simplemente sonreír y ser amable, algo que siempre ha sido, pero de alguna forma, le agrada saber que Jensen no tiene la preocupación de un enfrentamiento y menos por su culpa, le alegra tanto que tiene que contener un poco las lágrimas.

 

— Te luciste allá afuera. Pensé que no tenías nada con ese niño, pero resulta que te conoce muy bien. — Los celos en la voz de Jensen le hicieron sonreír cuando apareció una hora despues en la que el apenas y se movió.

 

Se apoyó en sus codos, para levantar la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y mirar a Jensen apoyado en la puerta, su semblante serio pero con una suave molestia le llamo la atención.

 

— No tengo nada romántico con él... y quien verdaderamente me conoce es un hombre muy fuerte, que siempre está sujetando mi mano… ¡Oh y muy guapo! ¿Sabes?

 

— ¿Quién es ese maldito y porque no debería matarlo? — El ceño de su esposo se frunció aún más, aunque no parecía realmente enfadado.

 

— Porque no puedes matarte a ti mismo, mi vida — Jared ríe, como un niño después de quitarse sus zapatos y acurrucarse entre las sábanas.

 

— ¿No tienes hambre? Nancy hizo panqueques de frutas.

 

— No realmente, aún estoy algo... no lo sé, me sorprendió que fuera Morgan, quien aclarara que no soy una puta. — Jared hace una pausa, no es realmente lo que quiere decir y lo sabe. — Yo... Jen…. ¿El problema realmente se solucionó?

 

— Estamos en ello. — Evasiva, así consideraba esa respuesta, pero, ¿Podía exigirle más a Jensen o eso estaría mal? — Y no eres una puta, todo el mundo asume que debes ser eso o un desquiciado para casarte con un cabeza de familia en este negocio.

 

— Pues que asuman lo que sea. — se queda callado de pronto, pensando en que decir, si insistir para que Jensen le diga algo más es el mejor camino. — Jen... en serio, yo...

 

— Dije que estamos en ello, Jared, no hay nada más que decir. Hiciste un excelente trabajo manipulando a ese chiquillo para que hiciera lo correcto. Los Suraci serán por ahora el menor de nuestros problemas.

 

— ¿Qué? — Jared levanta la vista de entre las sabanas sorprendido. — ¿En serio crees que yo manipule a Tony para que hablara de mi de esa forma?

 

— Mejor deja que lo piense de esa manera. — anuncio, comenzando a moverse hacia su armario, seguramente con la intención de desvestirse y colocarse algo más cómodo.

 

Un bufido incrédulo escapo de los labios de Jared.

 

— A veces desearía tener un manual o algo que me indique que hacer para quedar bien contigo, en serio. — no dice nada más, se acurruca en su lado de la cama, buscando en la mesita junto a esta su iPod, escuchar música en esos momentos parece la mejor opción.

 

Wagner no es suficiente para callar sus pensamientos, y es en ese momento en el que piensa que quizás sea imposible meterse en esto, que su vida es amar a Jensen y dejarlo hacer sus cosas y no meterse para nada. Solo algunas veces desearía poder ser de ayuda.

 

Se sorprende cuando de pronto deja de escuchar su música, lo que le obliga a darse la vuelta para mirar a Jensen dándole una mirada de enfado, esta vez en serio.

 

— Te estoy hablando, ¿Qué haces?

 

— Pensé que no había nada más que decir. — repite, encogiéndose de hombros. — Solo eso.

 

— Pues yo tengo mucho que decirte. — rebate Ackles de inmediato, haciéndole sentarse cuando le tira del brazo, acercándolo a su cuerpo. — ¿Estas molesto porque te hice ir a esa reunión?

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes que decirme? — preguntó, evadiendo la mirada ajena.

 

— Que admire tu valentía allí adentro, que hiciste un buen trabajo con el chico aunque ahora entiendo que no sabía lo que hacías, sé que tú nunca podrías manipular a nadie, no lo tienes en tu sangre.

 

— ¿No estás decepcionado de mí...? — preguntó suavemente, Jensen acaricia su cabeza un poco, acomodando su cabello hacia atrás y dejando un beso en su frente, haciendo que su cuerpo se relaje inmediatamente.

 

— ¿Por qué? Te dije que no había sido tu culpa, te ayude a montar un negocio del que estoy orgulloso, me obedeciste sin rechistar cuando te pedí ir a esa reunión, fuiste a la reunión, te comportaste... ¿Qué más podía pedir?

 

Jared río, aunque el sonido murió en su garganta tan pronto un pequeño sollozo inundó su pecho.

 

— Es solo que pensé que... no era de mucha ayuda. — explico, limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro.

 

— ¿Por qué lloras ahora? Te dije lo que necesitabas escuchar, ¿No? ¿Por qué lloras? — volvió a preguntarle, escuchando a Jared sollozar mientras se limpiaba su rostro con su camisa de algodón que se acababa de colocar.

 

— Porque me hiciste muy feliz — susurro sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa cálida que puso en el rostro de Jensen.

 

— Eres demasiado volátil, ¿Sabes? — se rio ampliamente, dejando más besos sobre su cabello. — Y ese chico, fuera de la casa, ¿OK?

 

— Sí, mi amor. — Jensen le besa un poco más, haciendo que su cuerpo termine de relajarse, reconociendo las suaves caricias de su esposo. — Y sí, soy algo volátil, mi papá dice que puedo pasar de las emociones más suaves a las más fuertes.

 

— Eres una montaña rusa... Entonces, ¿Estas feliz ahora? — cuestionó, peinando el cabello de Jared con sus dedos, masajeando la base de su cabeza. — lo hiciste todo bien, fuiste mi sensual esposo...

 

— Estoy feliz porque pude ayudarte aunque sea un poco. — confiesa, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho fuerte de su esposo. — Oh y porque fui sensual.

 

— Mmmm, no solo para mí lo fuiste... — alzando una de sus cejas, observa la sonrisita traviesa que Jared intenta ocultar. — Disfrutas ponerme celoso.

 

— Disfruto cuando me miras de esa forma tan intensa… — sostiene con cuidado la camisa ajena, deslizando un botón hacia abajo. —…que... que me quita el aliento, que me hace sentir tan vivo, tan tuyo... así que si disfruto un poco cuando te pones celoso.

 

— Hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿No? — Cuestiono mirando la mano de Padalecki acariciando su pecho desnudo e introduciéndose luego más adentro sin mover la camisa, sus dedos explorando cada cicatriz que conseguía su paso.

 

 

— No, no tengo que ir a trabajar. — responde con suavidad aun quedándose en cada cicatriz un poco mas del tiempo, pensando que aunque muchas de estas su esposo las tenías antes de casarse, muchas otras nunca sabe cómo han pasado ni cuando suceden, nada, eso le preocupa, siempre le ha preocupado, por el miedo constante de perder a ese hombre que ama tanto. — Te amo, Jen.

 

— Yo también te amo, mi hermoso pianista... — respiro hondo, llamando la atención de Jared que enseguida miro la expresión preocupada en el rostro de su esposo, y luego fue sorprendido cuando observo las lágrimas cristalinas brotar de los ojos de Jensen Ackles.

 

— ¿Jen? — Preguntó con voz suave, insegura, pero claramente sorprendida. — ¿Qué...? — Subió su mano a acariciar las mejillas de Ackles para contener las lágrimas que no paran de salir. — Mi amor, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Jen?

 

— Solo que... estoy feliz... estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo. De que no te hayas ido.

 

— Mi amor. — dice con suavidad, acercándose más a Jensen. — No voy a irme, no importa lo que tengamos que enfrentar, mi amor.

 

— Me asusta que tengas miedo de mi vida... y por eso intento alejarte, mantenerte al margen, pero siempre acabo involucrándote, y no es justo.

 

— Pero mi amor, mira lo que hice… — hace un sonido con sus labios, un sonido de silencio  que para cualquier argumento que Jensen vaya a dar  en respuesta. — Puse en peligro a la familia, te puse en peligro a ti... quizás no necesito saber todo si así te sientes más cómodo, pero necesito saber algo, sentirme útil... no que Ian quien odias, sea incluso más útil de lo que soy yo.

 

— Pero no quiero involucrarte, odio pensar que tenga que llevarte a las reuniones o que vayas conmigo a algún intercambio. No lo sé, odio pensar en ello, pero todos quieren que lo haga así, por tu seguridad y la nuestra. — Deja salir un gruñido de frustración, mientras aparta a Jared para acurrucarse el en la cama.

 

Es en vano que intente ocultarse, no con alguien tan perspicaz como Jared, que de inmediato se acuesta a su lado, sus rostros enfrentados.

 

— Si no quieres llevarme está bien mi amor, después de todo, sería una distracción si algo sale mal, pero al menos necesito comprender un poco tu mundo para poder apoyarte cuando me necesites y no causar problemas, tenía mucho miedo ¿Sabes? — dice y los ojos de Jensen se entre cierran un poco fijos en su rostro y en su expresión. — Qué salieras lastimado por mi error.

 

— Si quieres aprender, si quieres que te incluya no diré que no. Aunque me muera de preocupación, quiero que te sientas seguro en casa. Que te sientas seguro conmigo. — fue la respuesta de Jensen, alzando su  mano y tomando la de Jared, las lágrimas en sus ojos ya secas y olvidadas.

 

— Quiero saber al menos… — dice y aprieta la mano de Jensen. — Porque tampoco quiero que te preocupes porque fuera a salir herido, no de nuevo...

 

— Prométeme que te mantendrás a salvo, y que jugaras lejos de la casa.

 

— Haré todo lo posible mi amor, después de todo prometí compartir mi vida entera contigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> Gracias chicas, por la paciencia, disculpen la tardanza, se nos perdio la ultima escena y al final tuvimos que reescribirla entera.


End file.
